Fighting the Dark
by Tkaye10
Summary: Lexi Black is the last remaining heir to the Black Family. Forced to become a Death Eater, Lexi must find a way to fight the darkness surrounding her. Her salvation comes in the form of Hermione Granger. Can she fight to save both of them from her dark life and deranged cousin? Contains G!P
1. Chapter 1

Lexi sat at the large table, surrounded by Death Eaters, starring at her dark mark. It had been a little over a month since she had earned it and was disgusted by the skull and snake on her skin.

"Alexandra, do you have any suggestions?"

She looked up and noticed everyone as well as the Dark Lord starring at her. They had been talking about the fact that the Golden Trio had been spotted at the Ministry. She grimaced at the fact the Dark Lord insisted on calling her by her full name.

"From Yaxley's report, it is a pretty sure bet that one of them was splinched when they tried to apparatus to Grimmauld Place. We know they can't go there anymore because it is no longer safe guarded. In fact, Kreatcher, the house elf now answers to me as well. They will have gone somewhere from the girl's memories. And they will stay on foot. We need to fan out the snatchers my lord."

The Dark Lord nodded and Bellatrix beamed with pride.

Bellatrix was the one who had found her. The dark witch was delighted when she learned that another member from the noble house of Black was alive. Her father and mother, Alphard and Penelope Black, had kept her isolated from her family's dark history.

She had just found out that her father had been helping the Order in tailing suspected Death Eaters. Something went wrong though. His handler in the Order didn't protect him and they were attacked. Both her mother and father were killed before Death Eaters showed up to fight off the other Order members.

She had been sent a letter to attend Hogwarts, but her father choose to keep her a secret, teaching her magic himself. He was an excellent wizard and she became an accomplished duelist faster than school would have ever taught her.

Now she was of age and no trace applied to her. It didn't matter though, because the moment the Death Eaters had chased off the remaining Order members, Bellatrix pulled her into a tight embrace and there was no questioning where her loyalties would now lie.

Lexi had become an even bigger fascination when it was discovered that she possessed certain male traits below the belt. Her mother and father had always kept her guarded, but always told her she was special.

It couldn't have happened in a more embarrassing way either. She was at the manor, waiting around with the other Death Eaters when Malciber started hitting on her. He got real close, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Suddenly, he dropped his hand lower, intending to elicit some sort of reaction by brushing against her. Instead, his hand came in contact with her hidden member. He stepped back quickly starring at her.

"What the bloody hell...she's got...she's"

He couldn't finish his sentence as Bellatrix strode quickly across the room between Malciber and Lexi. She turned to her cousin and grinned with a wicked look in her eye. She stepped closer and reached into her pants, cupping her member.

Lexi blushed and tried to back away, but Bellatrix held her closely.

"Don't worry cousin, there is no need to be embarrassed. You are the last remaining Black and have been endowed with the trait."

Lexi looked up questioning lay as everyone in the room remained quiet, trying to understand. Bellatrix turned around and addressed the rest of the Death Eaters as well as the Dark Lord, who had just entered the room.

"The Black line is dangerously close to ending. There is a fail-safe set up where the remaining Black born will be born with the ability to reproduce. Most of the time males are born so there is no real surprise. Everyone in a while, a female is born and a new addition is added on. My beautiful cousin is blessed to have that trait. She will ensure the continuation of the Black Family Tree."

Bellatrix turned back and embraced Lexi, pausing to whisper in her ear.

"And from what I felt, a well endowed one as well. I may not be able to reproduce, but maybe we can have a little fun."


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't until the first revel that everyone was privy to how well endowed Lexi was. Snatchers had caught a few D.A. Members trying to smuggle information back to Hogwarts. They were brought to the manor where a handful of Death Eaters gathered anxiously.

They paraded Michael Corner, Cormac McClaggen and Katie Bell into the room. Lexi pushed her way to the back wall, hoping to escape notice and not have to participate. She averted her eyes as they cheered and stripped all the teens down.

She was not a virgin, but she didn't want to be involved in this. The fact that Katie Bell reminded her of the muggle she had lost her virginity to made her stomach churn even more. She wasn't in love with Aubry, but she was the first person, besides her parents, that didn't make her feel like a freak. The Order had obliviated her memory and Lexi kept that secret buried deep down to protect her.

A tall figure came and wrapped their arms around her as if feeling her anguish. Narcissa held Lexi, instantly calming the girl. They had become very close and she enjoyed spending as much time as possible with the older blonde witch.

The revel had started and the Death Eaters were called out by the Dark Lord to take turns with the teens. Lexi had hoped she would be able to stay invisible, but luck wasn't on her side. As one of the Death Eater's finished with Katie, the Dark Lord scanned the crowed and called out her name. Lexi gulped and began shaking. Narcissa gave her a kiss on the cheek to re-assure her.

She stepped up to the crying girl who was tied down on her back on a waist high table. The fact that she became hard by just the sight of the girl tied down sickened her. Katie refused to look at her and continued to stare off at a far wall with tears streaming down her cheek. Lexi turned to the Dark Lord and bowed.

"My Lord, if you would allow me?"

She pulled out her wand and opened up her mind. The Dark Lord nodded and Lexi flicked her wand, using a Scorgify spell to clean up the girl. She flicked her wand again and the ropes disappeared from the young witch's wrists and legs. Katie looked at her with confusion as Lexi cast a quick silencing spell. She leaned down to the young girl and looked in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry this is being done to you. I will try to make this as painless as possible. Please forgive me."

She ended the spell and began unbuckling her pants.

The rest of the Death Eaters had grown quiet, waiting to see what she had kept hidden under her robes. She dropped her pants and boxers down as the room gasped. Some hadn't believed the rumors while others couldn't believe she was that big. Lexi pulled out her 9" member and began stroking it.

Katie looked down and widened her eyes. She shook her head looking up at the older witch. Reaching between Katie's legs, she began rubbing her clit. The girl was having a hard time and was very distracted. Lexi reached up and pulled her face to look at her.

"Look at me, forget about everything else for now."

Katie nodded as Lexi added more pressure to her clit. Soon she could see Katie getting wet and she stuck a finger insider her to test. Katie moaned as Lexi worked two fingers into the girl.

Everyone was in awe and stopped to watch Lexi's gentle treatment of the girl. Katie moaned as Lexi curled her fingers up to brush along the girl's g-spot. Slowly, she pulled her fingers out and rubbed Katie's arousal on her hardened member. Lexi began running herself through the girl's folds, bumping her clit each time. Katie moaned louder and began rocking against her.

Finally, Katie looked up and uttered the word that shocked everyone in the room. "Please."

Lexi nodded and used her hand to guide her towards Katie's opening. She pushed in slowly. inch by inch until her pelvis was finally flush with the girl's clit. Lexi began moving back and forth slowly, allowing Katie time to adjust. Soon, Katie wrapped her legs around Lexi's back and began meeting her thrusts. Lexi reached down and pulled the girl to her as Katie wrapped her arms around the older witch's neck. Katie moaned and her eyes rolled back before as she whimpered, "harder..please.." Lexi complied and began thrusting harder into the girl. The sound of skin slapping and both of their groans filled the room. Katie began breathing heavily and locked eyes with the dark witch.

"Oh fuck...shit that feels good."

Lexi nodded and continued her pace while reaching down to rub the other girl's clit. Katie began to clench around her member as her orgasm took hold. "Oh merlin..." Lexi thrust through her waves and brought her to a second orgasm before releasing deep inside the girl. Lexi held the girl as they both came down, then gently laid her back on the table. Katie stroked her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Thank you, at least I had this before dying."

Lexi pulled her boxers and pants back up, bowing to a smirking Dark Lord. He waved her off and she returned to her space by the wall. Several Death Eaters turned and gave her surprised looks as Narcissa grabbed her hand and began running circles over it.

The Dark Lord ended up killing the two boys, but sent Katie back to Hogwarts. She had been given leniency sense she was a pureblood and told to choose her sides better. The Dark Lord had allowed everyone to continue their fun with the boys, but after Lexi he had Bellatrix take Katie away.

Bellatrix became even more enamored by Lexi and choose her for all raids she was in charge of. She was becoming more and more flirtatious, but Lexi brushed it off, not wanting to encourage the dark witch.

It was late when Lexi found herself alone in the library. It was unusual to find any alone time and she made sure to take advantage of it, curling up in a large chair and reading a book. The door creaked and she knew her alone time was up as a figure made their way into the library. Bellatrix sat in the chair opposite Lexi and waited for the younger witch to look up.

Lexi smiled, "what can I do for you cousin?" Bellatrix smirked, "there are a few things, but for now I just want to talk." Lexi closed her book and used her hand to float it back to it's space on the shelf. "You are pretty good at wandless magic. Did your father teach you?" Lexi nodded, "so what do you want to talk about." Bellatrix shifted closer and Lexi had to suppress a chuckle at the serious look on the older witch's face.

"We need to talk about the Family Line. I'm sure you will marry someday and have children, but with the war going on we need to act now. It is important to secure the Black name."

"What do you suggest Bella?"

"As you know, I am unable to become pregnant. But Narcissa is more than able to."

Lexi chuckled, "Bella, she is a married woman. Wouldn't it be an issue for her to become pregnant with another's child?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "the child would be a pureblood, a direct Black. Our only other options are Andromeda and my niece, but they are both blood traitors and out of the question. Cissy will be the one."

Lexi sighed, "I love you both, you are my family, but is this really necessary now?"

"Yes, this is necessary."

"How does Cissy feel about this?"

"She adores you and after your little stunt at the revel, you have proved you are more than capable. Do you know that Katie Bell is now pregnant with your child?"

Lexi's eyes widened as she starred at the older witch. "What? How can...I mean I know how...wasn't she cleaned up before she left?"

Bellatrix shook her head, "I was under orders by the Dark Lord to leave that part alone. He was hoping she would be pregnant with your child. It only helps strengthen the purebloods. You should be proud."

Lexi shook her head, "I think I'm going to be sick. I forced myself on that girl and now she is pregnant with my child. I'm a monster."

Bellatrix stood and knelt in front of Lexi, forcing the other girl to look at her. "You did what you had to do. You also saved her life, do you know that? You were amazing."

After that evening, Bellatrix kept tying to plan out when her and Narcissa would try for a child. The thought that she had already impregnated another witch against her will sickened the young Death Eater. The Dark Lord was thrilled with Lexi, not only with her success in the raids but with her success with Katie Bell as well. Katie had already dropped out of Hogwarts and convinced her parents to join the Dark Lord. She had been set up with protection for her and her family while the Death Eaters continued to monitor her pregnancy.


	3. Chapter 3

Much to Lexi's chagrin, she had moved up the ladder and was held in high esteem by the Dark Lord. She had completed her missions successfully and saved a few Death Eaters from capture. Now she sat on the Dark Lord's left side, opposite Bellatrix at the table. Bellatrix was thrilled and bragged incessantly of how Black Blood was the cause of all success.

The Dark Lord had decided to travel and told most of the Death Eaters to fan out to find the Golden Trio. Lexi was allowed to stay with Bellatrix and the Malfoy's at the manor. She had seen Katie twice since the revel and it had been awkward to say the least. Even though her parents knew what happened, they greeted Lexi and never turned her away. Lexi had promised to help support the child as well as Katie and her family. Katie seemed relieved and kept in close contact with the older witch.

Lexi had just made her way into the study when she heard Snatchers had arrived at the gate. Bellatrix went down to see what they wanted and was soon entering with said Snatchers dragging three others along. Lexi looked hard at their captives and realized they had brought in the Golden Trio. It looked as though someone had put a stinging jinx on Harry, but there was no doubt it was them.

Bellatrix hesitated calling the Dark Lord. He had become unstable lately and told everyone not to call unless absolutely necessary. With Harry under the jinx, Bellatrix seemed unsure. Even Draco said he wasn't positive, which Lexi didn't believe for one moment. Lexi was so busy staring at Harry, that she didn't really pay attention to the other two. It wasn't until Bellatrix blew up about a sword being found in one of the bags that Lexi realized Bellatrix thought someone had been in her vault.

Bellatrix told Narcissa to place the boys in the cellar so she could talk to the young witch "girl to girl." Lexi finally was able to take a good look at the third member. Everyone always talked about how Hermione Granger was just a mudblood, but was the brains of the operation. But when Lexi looked at the scared girl, her heart dropped. She was beautiful and even more so when she found out how long the girl had been on the run.

Lexi didn't know what to do. She knew Bellatrix was going to torture this girl, but she wanted to save her just the same. She backed next to the wall as the dark witch began yelling questions at the young brunette. She hit her with the Cruciatus Curse when she asked where she found the sword. When she realized she wasn't getting anywhere, she pinned the girl down and began carving into her arm with a knife. Lexi looked away as the girl screamed and begged. Finally, Bellatrix leapt up and admired her work. She lifted her wand to repeat the Cruciatus Curse before Lexi strolled over.

"Enough Bella. This is getting us nowhere. Lets question the goblin to see how anyone could possibly get into your vault."

Bellatrix glared at her before turning to order Pettigrew to get the goblin. As the rest of the room focused on the new round of questioning, Lexi pointed her wand at Hermione and quietly began to subtly heal her. She couldn't do much with the knife wound, but she could stop the shocks from the curse. She turned around and glanced at the young witch who gave her a questioning look. Lexi placed her finger to her lips to indicate to keep quiet as she continued the healing spells.

Before she could do anything else, she felt her dark mark summoning her. She told Bellatrix to keep them alive and left to meet the Dark Lord. He was in Russia and needed backup as he brought down the wards to another wizarding prison. As the wards went down, the Dark Lord slipped through quickly and spoke to Gregorivitch as Lexi waited outside. After receiving the information he was looking for, the Dark Lord told Lexi to follow him. They flew to the island off the lake at Hogwarts, where the great Dumbledore was buried. She watched as the Dark Lord opened Dumbledore's tomb and took the wand he was buried with.

He turned to Lexi and smiled, "now this war is over."

He pointed to the sky and let loose a large bolt of electricity.

Lexi chuckled, "that sounds good my Lord. I think you may be pleasantly surprised by some guests at the manor. I think some Snatchers may have brought us the Golden Trio."

The Dark Lord paused and looked at the young witch. "What do you mean, you think?"

Lexi explained about the jinx and the Dark Lord nodded.

"Well done Alexandra. Let us go to see what our guests are up to."

When they arrived back at the manor, it was complete chaos. Somehow, Malfoy's ex-house elf Dobby had come back to help Harry escape. The elf had managed to get the old wand maker, Luna, Harry and Ron out of the manor. They had tried to rescue Hermione, but Bellatrix held her tight and they were forced to leave her. The Dark Lord was enraged they had failed to keep the boy. All of them were subjected to a Cruciatus Curse of the highest level. After a few seconds Lexi stepped forward.

"My Lord, I understand you are angry, but at least we still have Miss Granger. We will at least be able to see what the boy's plans are."

The Dark Lord stopped and turned to Lexi. "Very well, bring her to me."

Lexi went to the cellar and unchained the very scared looking brunette witch.

Hermione looked deep into her eyes, "what are they going to do to me?"

Lexi shook her head, "for now they just want to see what you know.

Hermione nodded and walked ahead of Lexi up the cellar steps.


	4. Chapter 4

Word had gotten out and by the time Hermione had been escorted upstairs, many Death Eaters had made their way to the manor. Some had stopped and tried to fondle the girl. Lexi slapped McNair's hand away as he laughed and said he couldn't wait. Hermione stayed close to Lexi as she took her to the Dark Lord.

When Hermione was in front of him, he stepped forward and began combing through her head. She tried to use Occlumency, but in the end he seemed satisfied. The Dark Lord nodded, sitting back in his seat as Hermione tried to take in deep breaths. She gulped, not knowing what was going to happen next. If only she knew death was a good option.

The Dark Lord looked at his eager Death Eaters, then to Lexi. He knew they wanted a revel, but Lexi stood protectively close to the girl.

"I'm feeling generous. You have two options mudblood. One, you submit to a revel and continue your captivity. Or two, you submit to a master...Alexandra, the one behind would own you. What do you choose?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she looked around the room at the eager Death Eaters.

"I'm sorry, but what is a revel?"

"It is where all my Death Eaters get to have their way with you. From the looks of it, there are about 30 present right now."

Hermione shook, "no...the other choice? I would belong to her?"

She jerked her head towards Lexi and the Dark Lord nodded with a smirk. Hermione looked over her shoulder and took in the dark witch. She was beautiful, with long black hair and medium colored skin. She stood a good 5'7" and was solid muscle. Hermione looked into Lexi's deep blue eyes and nodded.

"I will submit to her."

The Death Eaters groaned at her choice as the Dark Lord grinned and stepped forward.

"Very well mudblood. You will submit to Alexandra. She now owns you and no one else, besides me, can touch you without her permission."

He pulled the back of her shirt down to expose her shoulder blade.

"Alexandra, your mark."

Lexi nodded and transformed her wand into a brand, pressing it into the girl's skin. Hermione yelped as the hot iron burned the mark into her flesh. The letters A.B. stood out brightly on her pale skin. The Dark Lord said a spell and the mark glowed.

The Dark Lord smiled, "let's try it. Alexandra, give her a command."

"On your knees."

Hermione dropped down to her knees immediately and widened her eyes.

The Dark Lord chuckled, "that will do. Go have fun Alexandra, you've earned it."

* * *

When they reached Lexi's room, Hermione looked nervous. The dark witch gave her a re-assuring smile as she shut the door and locked it with enchantments. She stood in front of the younger witch and held out her hand.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Alexandra Black, but call me Lexi."

Hermione took her hand, "I..I'm Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you Lexi, than you for saving my life."

Lexi smiled and shrugged, "it was the least I could do. Now, would you mind if I performed a quick diagnostic spell. I would like to make sure you're okay, you've been on the run a while."

Hermione nodded and the dark witch ran the spell. LExi stopped when she was finished and looked into Hermione's brown eyes.

"You..um..you're a virgin?"

Hermione blushed and nodded as she dropped her head to look at the floor. Lexi took her cheeks in her hands and forced the brunette to look at her.

"Well, then it's a good idea you didn't choose the revel. Don't worry...I won't force myself on you."

The young witch let out a sigh of relief as Lexi gave her a small hug. She allowed Hermione to use the bathroom to freshen up as she looked over a few memos for tomorrow. The Dark Lord was on everyone to keep their intel up to date and she refused to look weak at the next meeting. When Hermione was done, Lexi went in to get ready for the evening.

As she came out, Hermione was sitting in one of her large leather chairs looking around the room nervously.

"I was thinking...it might be a good idea for you to call me mistress around everyone else here. If they think I'm going soft on you, the Dark Lord may change his mind."

Hermione nodded and jumped when there was a knock on the door. Lexi rolled her eyes and removed the enchantments to allow the visitor in. Bellatrix strolled into the room and sneered at Hermione, then turned to Lexi.

"We need to decide when Cissy and you can start trying. Since you have a new mudblood slave, she can enjoy the show. Just make sure to save all your seed for the Black line."

Lexi clenched her teeth to keep from lashing out at the her deranged cousin. She knew it would just hurt Hermione in the long run, so she held back. "We will discuss this later cousin. I have much to do tonight."

Bellatrix smirked and leaned in, giving Lexi a kiss on the forehead. "Very well, we will finish this tomorrow."

Lexi placed the enchantments back up as Bellatrix left the room. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair as she flopped in the chair next to Hermione.

"You are not allowed to talk about this to anyone okay?"

Hermione nodded and continued to stare at the dark witch.

"I'm not a normal girl. I am the last Black and a sort of enchantment is placed. Usually the last Black is a male, so there is no problem. I happened to be a girl, so the enchantment changed me. I have male parts below the belt and am expected to re-populate our family line. Bella has convinced Narcissa to carry this child. She is incessant."

Lexi dropped her elbows on her knees and held her head. Hermione didn't know what to do, but she knew she owed this witch her life. She knelt in front of Lexi, embracing the older girl and pulling her head to her shoulder. Lexi relaxed, taking in the soothing scent of the girl holding her.

"Thank you Hermione. You know...my father was part of the Order."

Hermione pulled back and starred at the older girl. Lexi chuckled and explained everything that happened. The young witch was floored and realized how lucky she was to have this girl come to her aid.

Both girls were exhausted after the day's events. Lexi transfigured Hermione sleeping pants and a shirt while changing into her own night wear. When she finished, she turned down her sheets and climbed into bed. She looked up to see Hermione looking awkwardly around the room. Lexi sighed and held up the sheets to the other side of the bed.

"The safest place for you is right next to me. Come on."

Hermione looked relieved and climbed in the bed next to Lexi. They both stayed on their own sides and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Lexi was soon awoken by the sun shinning into her room. Feeling more rested than she had in a long time, Lexi looked down and realized Hermione had curled around her in her sleep. Lexi had her arm wrapped around the girl as the young witch's head laid on her shoulder, hugging the older witch's torso. Lexi chuckled and looked at the clock. It was 8 am and she knew the house would be crawling with people soon.

She heard a pop and saw her elf Teeny beside the bed.

"Good morning Teeny. How are you?"

Teeny wiggled her ears and smiled. Teeny had been her elf all her life as they had grown up together.

"I'm fine Lexi. You look comfortable."

Lexi chuckled, she loved how she could carry on a conversation with Teeny. Most would be horrified to hear them have such a common conversation.

"I am, thanks. Would you bring us both some breakfast? And maybe something for yourself as well, I would like to introduce you."

Teeny smiled and popped out.

Hermione shifted and blinked her eyes. She finally took in the position she was in and who she was being held by. She blushed a quickly sat up.

Lexi smiled, "it's okay Hermione. I slept sound as well."

The brunette nodded as Teeny popped back in with a tray of food. The elf placed the tray on the bed and hopped up herself. Hermione seemed taken aback by the elf's actions, especially when Teeny started to eat off a smaller plate.

Lexi laughed, "Hermione, this is Teeny. We grew up together and have a very relaxed relationship. Teeny, Hermione is under my protection."

Hermione shook the small elf's hand. Teeny waited until she stopped eating before looking at the brunette witch.

"I heard she was now your slave Lexi."

Lexi shook her head, "I either had to claim her or they were going to run a revel with her. This was the better choice."

Teeny shivered and nodded, "yes, this was better."


	5. Chapter 5

As the week wore on, Lexi was only required to go on one other raid. During that time, she kept Hermione locked up in her heavily warded room. It was obvious some of the Death Eaters had tried to get in, because one of the wards was a very rare stinging jinx which, as far as she knew, only her and the Dark Lord knew how to cure. She ignored them, letting them decide whether to come clean about trying to get the girl or turn themselves in to the Dark Lord themselves.

Bellatrix was becoming even more persistent with lineage talk. On the raid, she kept close to Lexi to keep badgering her about her responsibilities. She even had Narcissa start doting on Lexi whenever the younger witch would venture out of her room.

The day had come when Bellatrix had finally snapped. She knocked on Lexi's door until the girl bade her entry. Once in, she proceeded to yell at the younger witch.

"This needs to be done Lexi. Are you too busy fucking this mudblood to have time for the Black Family?"

Hermione quickly averted her gaze and Lexi's jaw dropped at the statement.

Bellatrix starred at the two witches, "oh don't tell me.."

She flicked her wand across Hermione's body and laughed. "Never mind, I was afraid you had managed to knock her up. Now I know I'm sorely mistaken, this girl is still pure. Pray tell me dear cousin, just what have you been doing with her?"

Lexi turned red, "none of your damn business Bella."

The older witch cackled and began to circle Lexi. "I believe it is my business. You have not laid permanent claim on the girl, therefore I think the Dark Lord should be informed. This girl may not be saved from a revel yet!"

Lexi growled, "fine Bella...I give. Just leave what is mine alone."

Bellatrix beamed, "great, I'll go get Cissy."

The dark witch vanished leaving Hermione standing alone with Lexi. Lexi sighed and sat in one of her large leather chairs. The younger witch moved to embrace Lexi.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Lexi scoffed, "yes I do Hermione. If I don't, she will tell and they will drag you to a revel. I couldn't bare that. I will do this, then they'll give me some space."

Hermione continued to rub the dark witch's back. "I hope so."

Lexi nodded and called out, "Teeny."

The little elf popped into the room. "What can I do for you Lexi?"

Lexi sighed, "would you please take Hermione on a walk in the gardens. Do not allow any Death Eaters around her and bring her back when I call?"

Bellatrix and Narcissa entered the room at that very moment, Bellatrix throwing back her head laughing.

"What cousin? You afraid you will damage the young girl's virtue? She should know to sit in the corner and be quiet."

Lexi glared at the older witch, "that isn't necessary Bella. I'm sure Cissy would appreciate the privacy as well."

Bellatrix turned to her sister and saw the blonde witch nod. "Very well, lets get this going. Cissy come find me when you are finished."

The blonde witch nodded as Lexi gave Teeny leave to take Hermione.

* * *

Lexi locked and warded the room against intruders. She turned to look at her cousin standing in the middle of the room starring intently at her. Lexi went over and embraced the blonde witch, allowing her to melt into her body. Pulling back carefully, Lexi held Narcissa's cheeks in her hands.

"Are you sure about this Cissy?"

"Yes, this will help the family."

Lexi nodded and leaned in to capture the older witch's lips. The kiss started chaste, but began to grow as the two witch's added tongues and fought for dominance. Narcissa let a subtle moan as Lexi drew her closer and caressed her back.

They made quick work of each other's clothes and made their way to the bed. Lexi held the covers open as Narcissa slid next to her. The younger witch continued to kiss her as she moved gently over the top of her, carefully opening her legs to rest between them. Narcissa sighed as their lips finally pulled apart and they both starred at each other. The blonde gave her one more nod before Lexi moved her hand down and began running it through her folds. She was wet and Narcissa let out a loud moan when Lexi brought her hand up and circled her clit. She repeated the action a few more times before reaching down to stroke her member to full length.

Narcissa looked down as Lexi positioned herself at her entrance. With a gentle push, she inched her way into the blonde witch. Narcissa moaned, arching slightly off the bed as their bodies became flush. Lexi gave the older witch another chaste kiss before she started to thrust in and out. She kept the pace steady as the blonde witch squirmed beneath her. "Merlin Lexi...faster..." Lexi nodded, leaning back on her haunches and increased the pace. Narcissa was moaning loudly and from this angle Lexi was now hitting her g-spot directly.

Lexi lowered back down and rested her elbows on either side of Narcissa's head as she picked up the pace, pounding in and out of the witch. The sounds of skin slapping and loud moaning were vibrating off the wall. Lexi felt Narcissa begin to tighten, so she dropped her hand down and began rubbing her clit. "Lexi...right there...I'm almost there." Narcissa wailed as Lexi thrusted hard two more times, sending the witch over the edge. She released as Narcissa's insides milked her dry. She kept still as she watched the older witch begin to regain her breath. Panting, Narcissa looked up and smiled.

"That was the best I've ever had. We'll see if this takes."

Lexi nodded, pulling out of the older witch. They both moaned at the loss. Soon clothes were back on and Narcissa gave her a peck on the lips before slipping out the door. Lexi sighed as she changed the sheets and jumped into the shower.

* * *

The garden was magnificent and huge. Hermione was glad to have Teeny with her because she knew she would get lost alone. The young witch asked Teeny to tell her about Lexi's life, so the two spent the afternoon strolling the gardens as Teeny told her everything.

She had been shocked to hear about her father's involvement with the Order. She couldn't believe that Dumbledore knew of Lexi and no one was sent to help the girl. Teeny began to tear up when she started talking about her life as a Death Eater. It seemed as though they both had trouble integrating.

"Lexi was so scared when they brought her here. Of course, they all thought she had been groomed by her parents for the dark. Madam Lestrange was so fond of her, she took her under her wing. After the first few raids, all Lexi would do was come back, lock herself in her room and cry the rest of the night."

Hermione held back her own tears as she listened to Teeny.

"The night she was forced to participate in the revel, I think a part of her soul was taken. It killed her to force herself on that girl, but she ended up saving the girl's life. Now Miss Bell will always be indebted to the Blacks."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, she had heard Katie was captured by Death Eaters and was released, but had joined Voldemort's side.

"You are talking about Katie Bell, right Teeny?"

Teeny nodded.

"How is she indebted to the Blacks?"

Teeny kept walking and Hermione hurried to catch up. "When it was Lexi's turn in the revel, she treated Katie like a person. She untied her and was gentle with her. After Lexi, the Dark Lord ordered Madam Lestrange to lead Katie away and to keep her safe. I'm not sure if the Dark Lord knew it then, but Katie became pregnant with Lexi's child. Because of that, she is safe."

Hermione became pale and sat next to a nearby fountain. "So Katie is pregnant with Alexandra Black's child?"

Teeny nodded again.

Hermione shook her head, "wow, that is a lot to take in."

Teeny chuckled, then perked up her ears. "Lexi is calling us back, let's go."

Hermione took the small elf's hand as they both popped back into the manor.

* * *

Lexi was sitting in one of the large leather chairs with a fire whiskey in her hand. Teeny popped in with Hermione holding tightly to her small hand. Teeny quickly made her way over to Lexi.

"Lexi, are you okay?"

Lexi looked down and gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Yes Teeny, I'm fine. Thank you for looking after Hermione. Will you please bring dinner up here tonight, I don't feel much like socializing."

Teeny nodded before giving Hermione a worried look and popping away. Hermione quietly took the leather chair beside the older witch, cast nervous looks at Lexi.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Lexi shook her head and finally allowed the tears to fall. "There is nothing anyone can do."

Hermione stood quickly and grabbed Lexi's hand, pulling her over to the bed. She laid down, holding the dark haired witch securely against her.

"Shh...one day this will all be over. It has to be."

Lexi shook her head, "no, this is the life we have to live. This is what it's come to."

Hermione tilted Lexi's chin to stare into her blue eyes. "I don't believe that. This can't be it."

Lexi sighed and laid her head back on Hermione's shoulder. "I highly doubt it, but I really do hope you're right."


	6. Chapter 6

**First, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and suggestions. Lexi is a character trapped by the the Death Eater lifestyle. She is trying to maintain her humanity. That is not to say that Lexi doesn't have a dark side hidden deep down. **

* * *

Since the night Hermione held Lexi, the two girls had inadvertently gotten closer. They would seek each other out for re-assurance by holding the other's hand or resting it on the small of another's back. Lexi was extremely protective and wouldn't allow anyone within 5 feet of the younger witch.

The raid on Auror Shacklebolt's house was a disaster. The Death Eaters were deceived and were led directly into an ambush. They were easily out numbered 2 to 1, but they closed ranks and continued to battle.

Lexi shot a stunning jinx at and auror who tried to curse Bellatrix from behind. Her cousin gave her a nod and continued on with the battle. She turned and noticed a flash of purple hair fighting to her left. Somehow, a few Death Eaters had gotten the drop on Tonks and were gaining an advantage. She knocked two back, but Dolohov slipped around the side and raised his wand.

"Avada..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Lexi raised her wand and hit him with a Sectumsempra. Her own actions surprised her, but Tonks turned around wide-eyed and stared at her. She raised her wand, but Lexi held up her hands in surrender. This was the opportunity the younger witch had been waiting for.

"Please Tonks, I'm Alexandra Black...your cousin. I have Hermione with me and am trying to get her out. Can I rely on your support if I leave as well?"

Tonks narrowed her eyes but nodded, "get Hermione out soon. I heard what happened to your parents. There is much to discuss."

Lexi sighed and smiled, "thanks Tonks, I'll see you soon."

Lexi turned and was about to apparate out of the fight when she was hit in the side with a knockback jinx. She fell into a wall and hit her head. Bellatrix yelled out at the auror who hit her with the curse, sending an Avada his way instantly killing him. She reached Lexi and pulled her up.

"Time to go cousin, I think we need to have a chat with our informant."

Lexi laughed and winced, "I would like to see your version of a chat Bella."

The older witch just growled as she apparated them back to the manor.

It was late when they made it back from the raid. Hermione stayed up reading in one of the chairs. Lexi came through the doors quickly and turned to secure them. The young witch got a good look at Lexi and saw she was holding her right side and had blood dripping from a cut on her forehead. She quickly stood and rushed to the dark haired girl.

"Lexi! What happened?"

Lexi groaned and allowed Hermione to lead her to the other chair. "The order knew of our raid and had look outs ready. We were ambushed. Several Death Eaters were killed." Lexi said all this with a smile. "Tonks and I had a quick little talk though. She knows I will try to help you and I think I convinced her to give me a shot."

Hermione gave a small smile, taking Lexi's wand to begin healing the dark witch. "Thant's good, but lets get you healed and worry about that later."

After Hermione had fixed her broken ribs and mended her cut, Lexi looked deep in Hermione's brown eyes. "Thank you for healing me. How does that wand work for you?"

Hermione twirled the wand around in her hand. "It feels pretty good. It's not mine, but it feels fairly similar."

Lexi smiled as Hermione handed it back to her. "That's good to know."

The older witch stood and groaned from the soreness. Hermione reached an arm around to help her up. "You may be healed, but you will still be pretty sore."

Lexi chuckled, "thanks Healer Granger...I appreciate it."

Hermione blushed as Lexi pushed a few strands of brunette hair behind the young girl's ear. Before she could stop herself, Lexi leaned in and captured Hermione's lips with her own. Hermione froze before finally allowing the feeling to take over and began moving her mouth against Lexi's. The older witch traced her tongue on Hermione's lower lip and she obliged in opening her mouth. Soon moans filled the room as their kiss deepened. Lexi broke away first and rested her forehead on Hermione's.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Hermione reached up and gave Lexi a chaste kiss. "I'm glad you finally did it."

* * *

It was two nights later that full chaos erupted. Bellatrix's vault at Gringotts had been broken into and something of the Dark Lord's was taken. Everyone's darkmark burned as the Dark Lord called them to assemble. Lexi shot a worried glance at Hermione before yelling for Teeny. As the small elf popped in, Lexi dropped to her knees.

"Teeny, you are to stay here with Hermione. If anyone besides me comes through that door, you take her far away from here okay?"

Teeny stared wide-eyed at Lexi but nodded.

"I won't be long."

As Lexi left, she placed several wards around the door, as many enchantments as time would allow.

To say the Dark Lord was furious was an understatement. Anyone associated with Gringotts had been slaughtered. He even through a few killing curses at random Death Eaters in his haste. He called for everyone to tighten their search for Potter. The Dark Lord gave everyone a menacing glare before he shot off on his own mission.

Lexi quickly apparated back to the manor and made her way up to her room. After she removed the wards, she entered to see Teeny staring at her with Hermione's hand in her own. They all gave a sigh of relief as Lexi re-sealed the doors.

"Teeny, I need you to take Katie Bell and her parents to father's second safe house. You and I are the only ones who know about it. Tell them not to contact anyone. Return here when you are done and act normal."

Teeny gave a nod and popped away. Lexi gave a sigh and turned to Hermione. "Thinks are getting a little tense, best not take any chances. How would you like to get out of here for a while?"

Hermione smiled and took Lexi's stretched out hand.

Lexi apparated them to a muggle park in London. They strolled for a bit before Lexi shocked Hermione by pulling out some muggle money to buy them both some ice cream. They soon found themselves seated on a bench overlooking a beautiful fountain. Lexi shifted to place her arm around Hermione as the younger witch moved into the embrace, putting her head on Lexi's shoulder.

An older couple walking by stopped in front of them. The older woman placed her hand to her heart and smiled. "My you two are a striking couple. I wish you both all the happiness in the world." Both witches were shocked, but thanked the couple and watched them stroll away.

Lexi looked down into Hermione's brown eyes. "That is what I've always wanted. To be in love, loved by another and just be happy."

Hermione smiled, "maybe it's possible. We just have to fight for it."

Lexi smirked, "I intend to, until I stop breathing."

She leaned down and captured Hermione's lips in a kiss.

The sun began to set and Lexi knew they had to head back soon. "Hermione, things are getting really bad. The Dark Lord is starting to...well he's become un-balanced. Believe me when I say I will protect those I care about."

Hermione nodded, "is that why you had Katie and her parents moved?"

Lexi smiled, "yes, I might be making my decision quite soon and it's best to have all my pieces in place when I do."

Hermione sat for a moment in silence. "What about Narcissa? Is she pregnant?"

Lexi scoffed, "no, she will not becoem pregnant with my child."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, after Katie, I learned a contraceptive spell."

Hermione blushed, "that was pretty ingenious."

"I had to find someway prevent it. Could you imagine a child heavily influenced by Bellatrix? Uggh, that was not going to happen."

Hermione chuckled, "they would be furious if they found out, especially Bellatrix."

Lexi smiled, "I know, it will be the last thing I tell her."


	7. Chapter 7

As they apparated back to the manor, Lexi called for Teeny once again.

"Were you successful in getting Katie and her parents out?"

Teeny nodded.

"Good, thank you. Please keep an ear out for any future problems."

"I will Lexi, it seems as though the manor is quiet tonight. Everyone is trying to stay in the Dark Lord's good graces."

Lexi nodded, "hopefully it will keep him from doing anything rash. Thank you again my friend, try to get some good rest."

The small elf hugged Lexi and Hermione before popping back out of the room. Hermione embraced the dark haired witch, placing her head in the crook of her neck.

"So, we are still in danger?"

Lexi sighed and kissed the top of the young witch's head. "We are always in danger."

Hermione looked up into Lexi's deep blue eyes. "Since there aren't that many people around tonight, I think...well maybe we should make the most of it."

Lexi narrowed her eyes and pulled back from Hermione slightly. "What do you have in mind?"

The young witch leaned up and began kissing Lexi furiously, slipping her tongue into the older witch's mouth and moaning when she encountered Lexi's. Lexi leaned back, panting to look at Hermione, whose eyes were now heavily lidded with lust.

"Hermione? What...I..."

Hermione smiled, "I want you. We'll always be in danger...I want to share this with someone special. I'm ready."

Lexi swallowed hard while she continued to stare into Hermione's brown eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Hermione took Lexi's hand an led her to the side of the bed. "Yes, I'm positive."

Lexi didn't waste anymore time. She began kissing and licking down the young girl's neck, paying special attention to her pulse point. She moved her hand down to the hem of Hermione's shirt, pulling it up and over the brunette's head. She unbuttoned Hermione's pants and pushed them down until they pooled down by her feet. Hermione moaned and pulled at the hem of Lexi's shirt, finally pulling it up and off the older girl. She reached down and unbuttoned Lexi's pants, pulling the zipper down slowly.

Lexi finished pushing her own pants down as she moved Hermione back onto the bed. She continued kissing the younger girl, moving her hands up and down her sides. She reached around and unhooked Hermione's bra, pulling it down her arms. Lexi smiled as she took in the younger witch's beauty. Leaning down, she took one nipple in her mouth as she messaged the other with her fingers. Hermione arched and moaned at the feeling of Lexi's tongue working around her breasts. Lexi switched as Hermione reached around and unhooked Lexi's bra, prompting the older witch to sit back so she could take it off. Hermione leaned forward, kissing down Lexi's chest as the older girl threw her head back and moaned.

Soon, Hermione worked her way down Lexi's stomach and pulled on the waist band of Lexi's boxers. Lexi took the hint and helped kick off the offending article of clothing. Hermione gasped as she took in Lexi's member. She had read books and knew what it was supposed to look like, but it still surprised her being this close to it.

Lexi smiled, taking Hermione's face in her hands. "Don't worry love, I will be very gentle."

Hermione swallowed as Lexi gently pushed her to lay back on the bed. The older witch kissed her soundly before moving back south down her body. She kissed down her stomach, loving the feel of how Hermione's muscles contracted under her tongue and lips. As she moved down, she ran her tongue on the inside of Hermione's underwear band, eliciting a loud moan from the girl beneath her. Smirking, she moved to the inside of Hermione's thighs and began kissing and nipping her way up both legs. Finally, she raised up and hooked her thumbs in Hermione's underwear band. She looked into brown eyes and waited. Hermione nodded as Lexi inched the material down and off her legs.

The older witch noticed how wet Hermione was and found her mouth-watering. She gently pushed her finger through her folds and ran it up and down the slit. Hermione groaned and arched when she met her cilt.

"Merlin baby, you are so wet."

Hermione nodded and swallowed hard as she watched the older witch lean down and run her tongue through her slit. "Oh shit...hmmmm." Lexi smiled and repeated the same action a few more times. She soon laid on her stomach and sucked Hermione's clit into her mouth, pushing it back and forth with her tongue. "uhh...that feels so good...don't stop..." Hermione began rocking with her rhythm and soon Lexi's hand mad her way up to her entrance. She paused as she slowly slid one finger inside the girl. She was tight as Lexi waited for her to adjust. She began slowly pushing in and out and soon felt her loosen up enough to add another finger. As she added the second one, Hermione hissed. She stilled her hand, but continued to work her clit. The younger witched loosed up once more and Lexi continued, curling her fingers up, finding the spongy spot. Once she hit it, Hermione arched off the bed. "yes...right there." Smiling, Lexi doubled her efforts and began to feel Hermione clenching around her fingers. She pushed against the spot one last time as Hermione clenched and let out a scream.

Pulling her fingers out, she pushed herself back up and captured Hermione's lips. Hermione moaned at her taste on Lexi's tongue. "That was...shit that was good."

Lexi smiled and kissed down her neck and then back to her lips. "Are you okay to continue?"

Hermione looked down and realized that Lexi had really just warmed her up. She nodded nervously as Lexi chuckled and moved back down.

Lexi laid her hand on Hermione's stomach and whispered some words too low for Hermione to hear. The young witch gave her a questioning glance, but Lexi just smiled as she kissed her knees and moved between her legs. She ran her hands up and down the younger witch's thighs to sooth her.

"Just relax love, I won't hurt you."

Hermione nodded, "I trust you."

Lexi reached down and began running her member through Hermione's folds. Every time she bumped Hermione's clit, the younger girl moaned. Slowly, she began pushing inside the girl. She leaned forward, resting her elbows on either side of Hermione's head. Hermione winced as she moved carefully, inch by inch inside her. Halfway she stopped and came in contact with her barrier.

Lexi looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "I'm going to push through okay? This might feel a little uncomfortable."

Hermione put her arms around Lexi's neck as the older witch moved her hips back a little before pushing forward with more force, tearing through the girl's hymen. Hermione hissed as Lexi kissed her to try to distract her. She kept working until she was all the way in and they rested pelvis to pelvis. Hermione sighed as took in the feeling of being so full. Lexi waited a little while for the younger witch to adjust. Finally, Hermione nodded and Lexi began moving her hips slowly back and forth. Hermione soon began to moan as it started to feel pleasurable. Lexi took that as a good sign and picked up the pace. She leaned up and pushed back and forth at a steady pace, noting how Hermione began to meet her thrusts. "Merlin baby that feels good...maybe a little faster?" Lexi smiled and thrusted faster. The young witch moaned when Lexi's pelvis hit her clit each time. Lexi shifted to angle up and hit Hermione's g-spot just right. She started to feel Hermione tighten up around her, so she picked it up a little, wanting to cum at the same time. Hermione clenched down tight, trapping her. "Oh shit..." Lexi was able to push in further and rode her own orgasm with Hermione.

Lexi pulled out and laid to the side as Hermione cuddled into her. She kissed the young witch on her head and moved to pull the covers around them. Hermione looked up and kissed her on the lips. "That was amazing Lexi. Thank you."

Lexi smiled and squeezed Hermione tighter. "You are amazing. I'm lucky I was able to share that with you."

They laid a little while before Hermione spoke again. "Lexi, did...I mean..could I get pregnant from this?"

Lexi laughed and kissed her on the head. "Don't worry, I used that spell I told you about."

Hermione sighed and snuggled closer. "It's not that I wouldn't ever want that with you, it's just that..."

Lexi looked down and put a finger over her lips. "You don't have to explain Hermione. I agree. Right now, a baby is not the safest thing...for anybody. Someday, maybe."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Someday."


	8. Chapter 8

It wasn't long before everyone returned empty handed. The fear at the manor was so thick, that any loud sound sent the Death Eaters scrambling. They were justified in their fear because when the Dark Lord came back, he was furious. He had apparently become aware of what Potter was doing and nothing could stop his rage.

It wasn't until Lexi saw a group of men dragging someone that she felt her stomach drop. They drug Hermione in and threw her at the Dark Lord's feet. He used the Cruciatus Curse on her as she screamed and writhed on the ground. Lexi couldn't help but make her way to the center of the room.

"Please my Lord, tell me what my slave has done. I will make sure to punish her soundly."

The Dark Lord narrowed his eyes and dropped the curse. "She was withholding information. There is no doubt that she knew what Potter was up to this whole time. Well, you need not concern yourself with her anymore. We will have fun with her tonight, then I will dispose of her properly. Yaxley!"

Yaxley stepped forward and bowed.

"Take her to the cellar. She can wait there until we are ready for her very special revel."

Yaxley smirked and bowed as he took Hermione roughly and drug her down the stairs. The Dark Lord looked at Lexi and smiled.

"Since she is your property Alexandra, you will be the first tonight to break her in. I do enjoy a good show."

Lexi bowed and found her way back to the side.

* * *

All she could think about was Hermione down in the cellar and what was going to happen tonight. Lexi knew there were wards set around the manor, but they may have a chance with Teeny involved.

"Teeny!"

The small elf popped into her room and ran forward with large tears in her eyes. "Lexi, I'm so sorry. I heard they took Hermione to the cellar and what they are going to do to her tonight."

Lexi nodded, "we have one chance Teeny. The Dark Lord said I will go first. I will distract them, make them believe as though I am furious with her. Before the revel can start, I will call you and you must apparate both Hermione and myself to the second safe house. Go to the throne room and make sure the wards will allow you to do this."

Teeny popped away and a few seconds later popped back. "I can apparate out of the throne room. I will do my best Lexi."

Lexi gave a small smile and hugged Teeny. "That's all we can hope for."

* * *

Lexi threw up twice before getting ready for the revel. She was hoping for the best, but in the pit of her stomach she knew there was a possibility that they would both die tonight. And those were the best case scenarios.

She headed to the throne room and was greeted by the numerous Death Eaters who had shown up. Lexi was sickened to see well over 100 gathered and knew they had come to ravage a part of the Golden Trio. She walked over to Narcissa and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix smirked, "seems as though your little mudblood stepped in it this time. I've got something special for her tonight."

Lexi looked down and saw Bellatrix had a on a harness and was holding a 13" dildo that was roughly the width of a fist. She couldn't help but widen her eyes.

"Oh yes cousin. And I will get my go, the Dark Lord promised me her right after you, so warm her up good for me."

Bellatrix cackled and went to the front of the room. Lexi sighed and turned to Narcissa who put an arm around the younger girl.

Narcissa leaned down to her ear. "I know you care about the mudblood. I'm sorry this has to happen. I will be here for you after."

Lexi swallowed and nodded before stepping to the front of the room.

The Dark Lord smiled when he saw Lexi step forward. "Ah Alexandra...now the fun can begin."

He motioned and Hermione was brought in by Yaxley and McNair. They threw her on the floor beside Lexi. The older witch concentrated on watching the Dark Lord, not trusting herself to look at Hermione beside her.

The Dark Lord laughed, "very good, it seems as though you thought it was prudent to keep your secrets mudblood. Unfortunately, it will cost your life."

He shot a Crucio at her and she screamed and writhed on the floor.

"But before we get to that, we will have some fun...make you beg for death."

He flipped his wand and soon all of Hermione's clothing was gone. The Death Eaters whistled and catcalled, all excited for the show to begin. Bellatrix laughed and summoned a narrow bench, which sat waist-high. The Dark Lord put his hands out to quiet his supporters.

"Alexandra will be the first to begin, but only after a few questions."

Lexi nodded and bowed.

"Alright Alexandra, care to explain how a trained Legilimenist such as yourself failed to see what your slave was hiding?"

Lexi widened her eyes, clearly not expecting this line of questioning. "My Lord, she must be trained in Occlumency. After you read her the first time, I was under the impression all her secrets were found out."

The Crucio hit her so fast, she barely heard him say it. It was strong and she found herself on her knees. Her pain threshold was fairly high, so what would have another person on the floor, would only leave her staggering.

"That is no excuse Alexandra. You were to treat her as a slave, what have you been doing?"

Lexi rose again, "she has been my slave my Lord. I have done everything you've asked."

The Dark Lord sneered, "really Alexandra, then care to tell me where Katie Bell and her family have gone missing to?"

Lexi shook her head, "the last I checked, my Lord, they were still at the safe house set up for them."

The Dark Lord hit her with another Crucio, knocking her back down to her knees. "You are lying Alexandra...open up your mind, drop your Occlumency shields."

Lexi shook her head, "my Lord, I'm not lying. I am your faithful servant. "

He hit her again with a Crucio, forcing her on her hands and knees. "Drop the Occlumency shields now!"

Lexi felt the attack of his Legilimens, but held strong.

Bellatrix saw how her cousin was acting and was becoming angry. She walked over and punched her hard in the face, drawing blood from her split lip. "Do as the Dark Lord says cousin. Drop it."

Bellatrix turned and looked at the Dark Lord as he nodded. She transformed her wand into a long whip. The dark witch ripped Lexi's shirt off her and struck her hard five times, drawing deep slash marks. Lexi groaned in pain, but wouldn't give up. She looked over at Hermione, who was laying still watching the scene unfold in horror. She gave Hermione a small smirk and closed her eyes as Bellatrix hit her another three times.

Her back was covered in slash marks and blood as the Dark Lord tried to use Legilimens on her again. Again, she was able to keep her shields up. He hit her with a harder Crucio and she dropped fully on the floor, finally screaming out. Bellatrix punched her in the face again and whipped her three more times.

The Dark Lord held up his hand and stopped her. "Bella, help me...we will both pry open her mind."

Lexi's eyes went wide and she looked at Hermione mouthing "I'm sorry."

The torture had weakened her enough that the force of two Legilimens was too much. They easily tore through her shields and saw everything. They saw how her family was part of the Order, her betrayal to Tonks, her thoughts and lies about the Black lineage and her time with Hermione. She felt utterly violated when they finally pulled out of her brain.

Bellatrix looked at her with absolute hatred, while the Dark Lord hit her with the Cruciatus Curse once more.

"So, you would rather woo and date this mudblood than secure your own pureblood line?"

She just laid on the floor, not bothering to answer. Bellatrix moved behind her and hit her five more times with the whip. She didn't even flinch, which angered Bellatrix more. She transformed her wand back and sent slicing jinxes at the young witch, cutting her open on her sides, belly and legs. Hermione was crying as Lexi just laid in a puddle of her own blood, hoping it would be over soon.

The Dark Lord laughed, "this will never be over for you Alexandra. As much as I would love to kill you...you are still a pureblood and will be used. You will be given to Bella as her slave. You will fuck who we tell you to fuck and that will be your life. As for your little mudblood...I think it's time for Bella to have some fun."

Hermione sat up and crawled over to Lexi, kissing her lightly on the lips. Lexi stirred and looked up at the younger witch she loved. She whispered, "left side pocket..Te.." Before she could get anything else, Bellatrix hit her with another slicing jinx on her chest. Hermione looked down and quickly grabbed the wand out of Lexi's pocket. Bellatrix scoffed and threw a jinx in which Hermione deflected. Hermione screamed, "Teeny!"

Bellatrix laughed, "the elf belongs to Lexi, not to you...you can't summon her."

Teeny popped in, surprising everyone. "I belong to Lexi and everything that belongs to her...which includes Miss Granger."

Bellatrix cackled, "and what good can you do elf?"

Teeny stared at the older witch as she took Hermione's hand. She grabbed Lexi's hand from the floor. "You wizards always underestimate elf magic. I can't wait to see you die at my mistress's hand."

Bellatrix raised her wand, but Teeny had already popped away with Hermione and Lexi. The Dark Lord screamed and begun hitting random Death Eaters with the Cruciatus Curse.


	9. Chapter 9

Teeny brought them to the same safe house the Bell's were staying at. As soon as they popped in, Katie and her parents rushed down the stairs with their wands ready. Teeny apparated away and back quickly with some clothes for Hermione as Katie leaned down to Lexi.

"Hermione, what happened?"

Hermione sobbed and tried to begin healing Lexi. "You know who was furious about what Harry and Ron found. He took it out on me and was planning on running a revel. Lexi was trying to protect me, but was found out and she took the brunt of the torture. Shit...I don't know if I can stop the bleeding."

Katie's parents dropped down and began to try to heal as well. Finally Katie's mother stopped. "These are deep and the magic isn't allowing it to heal. We need supplies we don't have here."

Hermione sniffed and looked at Teeny. "We need to move anyway. I'm not sure if she was able to keep this location safe from you know who and Bellatrix. I can use Lexi's wand to apparate. Teeny, wait here with Lexi while I take the Bell's with me to the Burrow. I will explain quickly and then call for you to bring her."

They all nodded as Katie and her parents held onto Hermione as she apparated.

They arrived just outside the wards of the Burrow. Hermione tested it and found she was able to get through with Katie and her parents. She knocked on the door and was greeted by a distraught Molly Weasley.

"Hermione! Oh thank Merlin...we thought you were dead. Come...come in everyone."

Hermione was shuffled into the room where Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Tonks and Remus were already sitting. They all jumped up to embrace the young witch. She cried as they held her tight. She grabbed Tonk's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Your cousin needs your support. Will you help?"

Tonks nodded as Hermione gave a brief explanation. They agreed to help Lexi first and then decide on a course of action later. Hermione called for Teeny and a short second later the small elf popped in with Lexi. Lexi was still unconscious as everyone gasped at the state she was in. Molly teared up, but quickly summoned the medical supplies.

"How is she alive?"

Hermione brushed a tear away. "She is tough. She took the torture to protect the Bell's and myself. She is a hero."

* * *

The lights were bright and sounds were muffled when Lexi started to come to. She blinked and tried to figure out where she was.

"Hey there sweetie, don't worry. You are safe now."

Lexi looked to her right and sighed in relief when she saw Hermione sitting beside her. The young witch held her hand tight and rubbed circles around it.

"H..h..." She tried to speak, but her throat was dry.

Hermione flicked her wand and a glass of water appeared. She lifted it up to the older witch's lips and helped her take a sip. Lexi coughed and nodded.

"Thanks, how long have I been out?"

"It's been three days. Teeny had taken us to your father's safe house where we retrieved the Bell's. Since we weren't sure how much you know who red in you mind, we though it was safer to come to the Burrow. Plus, we need the medical help."

Lexi looked around the small room she was in. She was safe, the Bell's were safe and most importantly, Hermione was safe. She squeezed Hermione's hand back. "I'm just so glad you are safe and we made it out alive."

The young witch leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "We are because of you. You are the bravest person I've ever known."

Lexi couldn't fight the sleep as she drifted off again into unconsciousness.

With Molly and Tonk's help, Lexi was able to start moving around within the week. The Essence of Dittany only did so much. The whip marks from Bellatrix would never truly fade because they were laced with dark magic. The slicing hexes and bruises had healed nicely.

Lexi woke up a week later to fingers tracing the dark red lines on her back. She looked over her shoulder at Hermione and frowned.

"I know they are ugly. They won't ever go away and will always remind me of her."

Hermione laid back down and kissed Lexi deep. "They remind me of your strength. How you sacrificed yourself for those you care about. These lines...they make me love you even more."

Lexi leaned up and cupped Hermione's face. "You love me?"

Hermione smiled, "yes, I love you."

Lexi smiled and leaned in, capturing the younger witch's lips with a renewed hunger. She finally broke apart, both breathing heavily and rested her forehead on Hermione's. "I love you too."

* * *

Much to Hermione's dismay, Lexi began vigorous training with Tonks. She was out of shape and needed the auror to help her prepare for battle. She knew Hermione wanted to fight and she wasn't going to let her go alone.

Tonks shot a slicing hex at her as Lexi threw up her shield. She shot back a stunner which Tonks easily dodged. She shot another stunner verbally and waited for Tonks to block before she silently flicked her wrist with an Experillmas. Tonks's wand flew from her hand to Lexi's before she could blink.

"Well done cousin. I think you are back to form."

Lexi chuckled and jogged over, giving her wand back.

"Have you talked to the rest of the Order? Are they okay with me joining the light to fight?"

Tonks led her over to a bench. "I explained everything that happened to you. They were sympathetic and agreed to give you a chance. I think it helped that you saved Hermione."

Lexi looked towards the upstairs window she knew the young witch was reading at.

"It's more like she saved me. I really think I was loosing myself there Tonks. I truly love her, I think I loved her from the moment I saw her."

Tonks smiled and patted Lexi on the back. "I'm happy for you two. It's just...I mean..she's still kind of your slave isn't she?"

Lexi's eyes went wide. "I forgot about that. Oh shit...is that how she sees herself?"

Tonks shook her head, "no, I believe her love is founded. I just didn't know if you had realized it still."

Lexi shook her head. "To be honest, I completely forgot. This is one wrong I will fix tonight."

* * *

After dinner, the rest of the Order members talked a bit. Hermione soon excused herself and went to take a bath. As soon as she heard Hermione enter the bedroom again, Lexi made herself up the stairs and took a shower. She entered the room and smiled at Hermione who was laying on the bed reading a book. Hermione shot her a grin before placing a marker in her book and putting it down.

"Take off your shirt."

Hermione frowned, but was still compelled to obey. She stood and took off her shirt. Lexi went to Hermione and ran her hands up and down the young girl's shoulders.

"I forgot you were still technically my slave. That is a wrong I intend to right."

Hermione took a deep breath as Lexi moved behind her, pulling out her wand. She pointed it to her brand on Hermione's shoulder, "eveniski palchintime nommai von." She then cut her hand and ran blood over the mark as it glowed. Hermione felt the energy leave her body as the mark vanished from her skin. As it was over, Lexi cast a Scorgify spell and cleaned the blood from Hermione's shoulder, also quickly healing her own hand. She leaned down and kissed where the mark used to be.

"That's better. No one should take your free will away from you. If you are to be with me, I want it to be your choice."

Hermione turned and smiled. "Good, because this is what I choose."

Hermione took Lexi's wand and cast a locking and silencing charm. She threw the wand on the stand across the room and took the bottom of Lexi's shirt, pulling it up over her head. She leaned in and kissed the older witch hard, both moaning when tongues danced with each other. Hermione broke away kissing down Lexi's chest, licking her way around both nipples. Lexi moaned and threw her head back. Hermione smiled and moved Lexi back, pushing her onto the bed.

She continued to work her way down Lexi's stomach and reached her pants. The young witch unbuttoned them before drawing them down her legs. Lexi was already hard and it showed with just her boxers on. Hermione smiled and pulled her boxers off as well. She kissed back up Lexi's thigh and grabbed her hard member in her right hand, running her tongue from the base to the tip. Lexi moaned and arched off the bed.

"Shit Hermione…that is…you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Hermione ran her tongue up again. "I want to, so lay back and enjoy."

She winked and leaned down, taking the head into her mouth. Lexi hissed as Hermione hollowed her lips and began bobbing up and down. She even took her deep and Lexi could feel the ridges of her throat. "Oh fuck Hermione…that feels so good." Hermione began humming and Lexi could feel heat in her stomach. "Baby…I'm about to cum, move." Hermione shook her head and increased her pace. Lexi grabbed the comforter and yelled out as she arched and came in Hermione's mouth. Hermione swallowed all of her and licked back up her shaft.

Lexi pulled Hermione up her body. "Shit baby, that was so good. Thank you." Hermione smiled and kissed her. "You deserved it baby." Lexi chuckled and flipped them so she was now on top of the younger witch. She began kissing her as she moved to her pulse point on her neck.

Hermione began writhing as Lexi moved her kisses to capture her nipples. She alternated back and forth before moving downwards. She unbuttoned and pulled her pants and underwear off at the same time. She kissed down her thigh and was about to kiss further when Hermione pulled her up to her.

"Please baby, I need your hard cock inside me now."

Lexi whimpered at her dirty words but nodded as she reached down and aligned herself with Hermione's entrance. She pushed in and felt Hermione relax as she worked all the way in. Hermione moaned and pushed back against her.

Lexi chuckled, "a little anxious are we?" Hermione nodded and pushed again. "Please baby, I need you to fuck me good." Lexi moaned and pulled back before thrusting harder back in. Hermione groaned and panted. "Just like that baby…please." Nodding her head, Lexi began thrusting in and out. Hermione was moaning and panting. "Fuck baby…that feels so good. I need…i.." Lexi didn't let her finish. She rocked back on her knees and grabbed Hermione's legs, throwing them over her shoulder and rocking down harder. Hermione's eyes rolled back and she let out a loud moan. "Oh Merlin baby…you are so deep. Fuck…" Lexi picked up her pace and soon the room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh as the bed started rocking against the wall. "Fuck baby….oh shit…I'm almost."

Lexi watched Hermione's face and she dropped her legs off her shoulder and hands on either side of the young girl's face. She leaned forward and really started laying into the girl, thrusting harder, feeling Hermione's walls clamping down. "Shit…fuck I'm cumming…LEXI." Lexi slammed deep and came the same time, groaning with Hermione. She collapsed on top of the younger witch, thankful she had place the silencing spell on the room. Hermione wrapped her arms around the older witch and pulled the blanket over both of them. She smiled and kissed Lexi's forehead before passing out as well.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione winced as she took each step down towards the kitchen. She was sore, but smiled from the good type of soreness she was feeling from last night. Lexi chuckled from behind her and pulled her into a quick embrace, kissing her soundly. They made their way hand-in-hand to the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

Tonks was the only one there so far, reading the Prophet. When she noticed the two come in she put down the paper and smirked. She couldn't help but laugh when she noticed Hermione wince again as she took a seat. Tonks looked to make sure they were still alone, then leaned over the table to whisper to the couple.

"You know, silencing charms only go so far. It doesn't stop, lets say, the sound of a bed hitting the wall."

Hermione blushed deep red as Lexi threw a muffin at her. Tonks sat back laughing, "just thought you two should know incase it is anyone else stays in the room next to yours."

Lexi stuck out her tongue, "thanks cousin…we will take that into consideration."

Tonks smiled and pulled a pack onto the table. "On to a more serious note. I know your wand was taken Hermione, but we have recovered a few wands from some snatchers. We'll go out after breakfast to see if any of these would be a good enough match for you."

Hermione smiled and nodded, "thanks, I have been feeling lost without a wand."

After breakfast, Tonks took them out to the yard to do a bit of training. After trying all the wands, Hermione had found one that was a similar feel to her old one. They worked on some dueling and spell protections. Lexi even worked with Hermione on her wandless magic, especially calling out to her new wand and trying to disarm. Tonks was impressed and left them to finish training on their own.

* * *

Hermione was getting restless. She was worried about Harry and Ron and how to find them to help. Word was sent that they didn't return to shell cottage after the raid on Gringotts. She got her answer soon when that night they were contacted by the Order.

Harry and Ron were at Hogwarts to try to find the last Holcrux. The Order members were apparating to the school to provide much needed back up. They all arrived in time to chase Snape and the Carrows out of the school. Professor McGonagall promised to try to buy time as Harry tried to find the diadem.

The two boys rushed to Hermione and embraced her, both fearing she had been killed.

Hermione pulled away, "Harry, go try to find the diadem, Ron and I will go to the Chamber of Secrets to get a basalisk fang to destroy it." Hermione leaned up and kissed Lexi on the lips, "stay safe love, I will see you soon."

Ron glared at Lexi, but turned and followed Hermione to the Chamber entrance.

Once inside the chamber, Ron pulled out a fang and Hermione grabbed the cup. Ron gave her the fang, "here you do it."

Hermione hesitated, before taking the fang. As she was about to stab it, a dark cloud erupted with a ghostly sound of Voldemort's voice. "I know your heart Hermione Granger, I see your fears and they will come true. You are nothing compared to the purest of bloods. How can she possible love you back when you can not compete with her status. She was mine before yours, how do you know she won't turn back?"

Ron yelled from the side, "don't listen to it. You know yourself, kill it."

Hermione pulled back and stabbed the cup. Water erupted from the sides, soaking both Ron and herself. She laughed as he wiped off his face.

"It did the same thing to me in the Forest Dean, when I thought you and Harry would be together. You truly love her, don't you?"

Hermione nodded, "she saved me. I fell in love with her and she sacrificed herself for me."

Ron nodded, "I'm glad you found someone like that. Come on, lets go find Harry."

* * *

As the Golden Trio left the Great Hall, Tonks had to quickly diffuse a situation. Shacklebolt turned with is wand trained on Lexi. "Alexandra Black, you are a known Death Eater. How dare you show up here under the guise of friendship."

Tonks stepped in front of his wand, forcing him to lower it. "Lexi is my cousin. Her father and mother were informants for the Order, but were betrayed. She was taken by my deranged Aunt and forced to become a Death Eater. She already turned on them and saved not only my life, but the lives of the Bells and Hermonie as well. We can trust her."

Shacklebolt finally nodded, "very well, one false move though and I will kill you myself."

Lexi nodded, "no problem."

Voldemort had promised an hour to turn Harry over, but soon the Death Eaters and snatchers were attacking the defenses. Once the wards fell, the Death Eaters began flying in to the castle. Lexi moved in front of some of the younger children who somehow made their way back into the great hall. She began stunning and incarcerating whatever Death Eaters came close to her. There were so many and she was throwing protection spells left and right trying to keep those around her safe as well.

She felt a slicing hex in her arm and turned to see McNair laughing. "Ahh, here is the blood traitor. I will get high marks for killing you tonight."

Lexi smirked, "as if you could every take me in a duel McNair. The only thing for you tonight, is death."

The duel was very short and Lexi cut him down with almost no effort. She grinned as she screamed after her Sectumsempra curse, his blood coating the floor. She turned and saw the wide eyes of Pavarti and Cho starring at her kill. "He had it coming, now keep your wands up!" They did as they were told, but stayed behind her.

Soon Voldemort's voice was in everyone's mind again. He was calling his Death Eaters back and telling Harry to join him in the forest or they would be back and kill everyone. Lexi turned and took in the damage. Bodies were strewn across the floor. She noticed a red-headed boy being floated in and the family breaking down. She heard more sobbing and noticed they had brought Remus's body in. Tonks was crying and holding his hand.

Lexi dropped down and pulled her cousin into her. She held tight as Tonks's tears soaked her cloak. Lexi looked up and saw Hermione walking over. She was relieved she was alive as Hermione went to the other side of Tonks and held her close. As soon as she regained herself a little, Hermione went and tried to comfort the Weasley's. No one noticed Harry slip out, making his way to the forest.

The call came from Neville that the Death Eaters were making their way up to the castle. Hagrid was carrying a body and Lexi held Hermione around her shoulders, ready to step in front of her to shield her at a moments notice. Ginny screamed when they realized it was Harry who Hagrid was carrying. Voldemort was proclaiming his victory and telling everyone to kneel to him now.

His eyes turned on Lexi. "Ah Alexandra, I see you are still with your mudblood."

Bellatrix walked to the side and sneered at her. Voldemort held up his hand to her. "I will forgive your lapse in judgment this one time Alexandra. Bring your mudblood to me and take your place in my ranks."

Lexi chuckled, "I would rather die than re-join your ranks."

Bellatrix laughed, "don't worry cousin, you will get your chance."

Neville withdrew the sword from the sorting hat and a new battle broke out when Harry woke and ran back into the castle.

Voldemort went after Harry as the rest of the Death Eaters either ran away or attacked. Lexi pulled Hermione behind her and shielded a hex sent by Bellatrix. Bellatrix was soon distracted by two other wizards as Lexi starting taking out the rest of the Death Eaters. Hermione and Ron tried to corner Voldemort's snake, but the snake was toying with them. Lexi watched as it was moving closer and closer to the two and they dropped the last fang.

She caught the large snakes attention by throwing a curse at it. Nagini found her new target and changed course, slithering fast towards Lexi. Lexi noticed Neville with the sword and jumped to the side as the boy swung and chopped Nagini's head clear off.

Lexi stood quickly and looked to find Hermione. She heard another pop of spells going off in the Great Hall and noticed Bellatrix battling Tonks as Harry battled Voldemort in the courtyard.

Harry successfully disarmed Voldemort and his body began to waste away. Bellatrix cried out in anguish at seeing her Lord dying in front of her. She sent a strong hex at Tonks, knocking the auror down. She followed up with and Avada, but Lexi threw a Protego before she could get it off.

Bellatrix laughed and went to throw another spell at Tonks, but shifted at the last-minute and hit Lexi square in the chest with a knockback jinx. Lexi was prepared to protect Tonks, leaving herself wide open. Her wand was knocked away as Bellatrix bounded over to her.

"I told you cousin, you are a Black, therefore you belong to me." She looked over to see Hermione rushing towards the three women. "Get a good look muddy, because you will never see her again."

With that she cackled and grabbed Lexi by the arm, apparating out of the Great Hall.

Hermione sunk down to where Lexi's body had just been. "Where is she? Oh god, she's going to kill her!"

She began crying on Tonks's shoulder as the older witch tried to comfort her. "Shhh..it's okay. We will find her. Bellatrix won't kill her, she wants her to suffer more than anything."


	11. Chapter 11

The room was dark and Lexi couldn't make out anything. All she knew is that she was chained by her hands and legs against a wall. It didn't feel like a dungeon, there was no dampness or that type of smell, but she didn't trust Bellatrix in the slightest.

The door suddenly cracked open and she noticed a figure enter the room, flicking their wrist and lighting candles aflame around. She was able to then take in the room. It was similar to a bedroom, but there were chains, whips and chests besides just a bed. Bellatrix let out a cackle as she made her way over to Lexi.

"You thought you could just escape from me? No my dear cousin. You belong to me…this" she reached down and squeezed Lexi's bulge, "belongs to me. We are going to have so much fun from now on."

Lexi smirked, "you are delusional Bella. Nothing could make me desire you."

Bellatrix slapped her across the face hard. "Luckily, that won't be a problem." She flicked her wand and forced Lexi's mouth open. From her pocket she produced a vial of potion, emptying the contents in Lexi's mouth and flicking her wand to make her close and swallow. "I invented this myself. You will always be ready for me whenever you see me."

Lexi's eyes widened as she felt her member growing and standing at attention. Bellatrix giggled and ran her hands down her pants. "Ah, there she is…all ready to play now."

With a flick, she had removed Lexi from the wall and floated her to the bed, re-chaining her to the bedposts. She moved her wand once more and all over Lexi's clothes were gone, leaving her bare. Bellatrix moved over, running her hand from her nipples down to her straining member.

"I rather like you like this love. So much more compliant."

Lexi sighed, "you have to rape me to make me want you. It's pathetic."

Bellatrix laughed, "you will learn to love it. It is your life now….soon I will be the only thing that can make you cum." Bellatrix flicked her wand, making the rest of her clothing disappear as well before she climbed on top of the bed. She ran her hand up and down Lexi's member a few times, prompting the girl to throw her head back.

Finally, she moved a leg over and slowly sank herself down, impaling herself on Lexi's cock. They both moaned at the feeling as Bellatrix began to move up and down. She leaned forward kissing Lexi's pulse point, prompting another moan from the girl. Smiling, she sat up and began bouncing at a grueling pace. Lexi couldn't help but groan as her eyes rolled back in her head. Bellatrix thrust herself hard down on the other girl, squeezing her tight each time.

Suddenly, Bellatrix tightened as she orgasmed, forcing Lexi to cum as well. Bellatrix giggled, climbing off the girl. "That was your freebie. Until you submit to me, you won't cum again." She left Lexi chained to the bed as she dressed and exited the room.

* * *

Hermione was busy scrolling over documents at the kitchen table. Since the war at Hogwarts, Tonks allowed her to stay with her, Andromeda and Teddy. It was useful as Hermione could pick Andromeda's mind with places Bellatrix may have taken Lexi.

So far, their search hasn't come up with any leads. Tonks sat down at the table, taking in the sight of the pale girl across from her. She had dark circles under her eyes as she scanned all documents carefully.

"Anything new Moine?"

Hermione startled and gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Nothing we haven't been through before. I can't give up."

Tonks reached over and rubbed her hand. "I know Mione, no one would ask you to. Did you know Katie had the baby?"

Hermione looked up, genuinely surprised. "No, what did she have?"

"It's a baby girl, they named her Astoria Black Bell."

Hermione smiled, "that is a lovely name. I'm sure Lexi would be proud."

Tonks nodded, "she would. She will stay strong for you, until we find her."

Hermione just nodded, "I know."

* * *

The next day, the chains dropped and Lexi was able to move from the bed. She found food on the table and quickly ate it. A small elf popped in, making her move to the bathroom next door to clean up. She tried talking to the elf, but it wouldn't respond. It just washed her and sent her back to her room. She even tried calling for Teeny, but her elf never showed. She couldn't figure out where she was being held captive. Lexi knew it wasn't Malfoy or Lestrange Manor.

It wasn't long before she was pushed by a force to the middle of the room where chains came from the ceiling, pulling her arms up and legs apart. Bellatrix entered the room with a grin.

"Now this is a sight I can get used to." Lexi looked and to her horror, her member stood at attention. "There she is, just like she was supposed to. Such a good girl."

Bellatrix patted her member and moved about the room. She circled behind and grabbed a whip off the wall. "I would use my wand, but that takes forever to heal. This should do nicely."

Lexi heard the whistle as it cracked against her skin. She grunted as Bellatrix moved forward, running her hand across the line. "Yes, this will paint a pretty picture with the rest of your wounds." She still had scars from where Bellatrix had whipped her before. Bellatrix went to work, bringing the whip down hard. Lexi held until the 10th crack and she finally yelled out. She could feel the blood dripping down her back.

"There, that's what I want to hear. It's music to my ears." Bellatrix whipped her in succession at two more times, to the point where Lexi was dangling by the chains. Bellatrix laughed, wiping the blood from the whip and placing it back on the wall.

"Now for the good part."

She released the chains and Lexi crumpled to the floor. Bellatrix used her wand and opened her mouth and poured another potion in. The effects were immediate, as Lexi felt rejuvenated enough to stand to her feet.

"You need more energy for our next part love." She flicked her wand and her clothes disappeared as she moved to the bed. She conjured a collar around Lexi's neck with a leash and pulled her with her. She used her wand and pointed it at Lexi's member. "Nostrodos ejactoram." Her member glowed before returning to normal.

"There, now you will not be able to cum unless I tell you to. I won't tell you to until you submit to me. Now my dear, do you submit."

Lexi snarled, "fuck you Bella."

Bellatrix laughed, "oh you will, but you will be so frustrated, I hope it doesn't fall off." She laughed and pointed her wand at Lexi again. "Imperio." Lexi stiffened as her eyes glazed over. "Now my dear, I would like you to fuck me good with that big cock of yours. Make love to me." Lexi nodded and pushed Bellatrix back on the bed.

She kissed Bellatrix hard, tongues battling for dominance. She moved between Bellatrix's legs as she brought her hand down and guided her member swiftly into the older witch. Bellatrix moaned and arched. She wrapped her legs around Lexi's hips as she began pounding into the witch. They were both grunting with the thrusts as skin slapped together.

Lexi flipped them over and was taking Bellatrix from behind. Bellatrix moaned and arched at the sensation. She tightened and came as Lexi continued to pound into her. She brought Bellatrix to a second orgasm before flipping them back down and placing one of Bellatrix's legs over her shoulder. Lexi looked frustrated as she pounded harder, trying to reach her release, which wouldn't come. Bellatrix came hard again and laughed as Lexi tried to keep pounding away.

Bellatrix pushed Lexi off and chained her to the bed. She got dressed and watched with amusement as Lexi tried to reach for her, hips still thrusting. She placed her wand down and released the compulsion spell. Lexi came to and groaned, trying to reach for her member. Bellatrix cackled, loving the power position. "No my dear, no cumming until you come to me." Lexi screamed as Bellatrix left the room.

* * *

The meeting was tense. The Order agreed to use all resources to help track down Bellatrix and find Lexi. Hermione suspected it was more to find and capture Bellatrix, but she appreciated any help they were willing to get. Harry looked over the maps Hermione had circled.

"We should spread out in teams and look for anyone with allegiances to Bellatrix. I'm going to talk to Draco to see if he or his mother have heard from Bellatrix."

Molly shook her head, "you most certainly are not Mister Potter. You can't trust that family."

Harry chuckled, "I can trust Narcissa and Draco. She lied for me and I saved his life. Lucious was killed in battle, so they depended on my word to keep them out of Azkaban. They will help."

Hermione sighed in relief, "thank you Harry."

He winked and squeezed her hand, "we will find her Moine."

* * *

It had been two weeks and every time Bella came to her, she would not offer her release. Lexi was pretty sure her dick was about to fall off. "Where are you Hermione? Will you forgive me?" She dropped her head and sobbed.

"Shit." Bellatrix entered the room and smirked. It was obvious she had been listening in to Lexi's monologue.

"So, do you have something to say to me love?"

Lexi glowered at the older witch. What the hell was she thinking. She loved Hermione, there was no way she was going to give into her. Bellatrix's smirk turned into a scowl as Lexi firmly said, "no."

She growled, crossing the room and using her wand to throw Lexi's body hard down on the ground. Lexi looked up at Bellatrix with challenging eyes.

"Do what you can Bellatrix. I will never give in to you. I love Hermione. You may as well kill me."

Bellatrix laughed, "oh dear, you are so naïve. I was giving you the benefit to choose. I didn't tell you though, that if you made the wrong choice, I was just going to choose for you. You will be mine, whether you like it or not."

She grabbed the knife from her cleavage and sat on Lexi's torso. She started carving a pattern where her heart would be. Lexi screamed as Bellatrix concentrated. She then moved her wand to the mark.

"Trojuous Pur narcadomas ben. Parato momento saletio de me." She cut her own hand and pushed it into the mark. It burned both witches as Lexi screamed.

Bellatrix watched with fascination as Lexi's features became darker. Her eyes opened, staring wide at Bellatrix as they turned from blue to dark blue/black. The glow stopped and both women panted. Bellatrix propped herself up and looked down on the younger witch. Lexi smirked and put her hand behind Bellatrix's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Narcissa took a handful of floo powder and a deep breath. It had been two days since she received the owl with the location from Bellatrix. Bellatrix told her to come when she knew she wasn't being followed. She had immediately contacted Harry and showed him the letter.

Recognizance was done on the dark manor, but there were many wards put in place, making it hard to figure out what was waiting inside. It was her job to go in and find out what they were up against and the state of Lexi. She stepped in the fireplace and yelled clearly, "Riddle Manor."

The flames roared to life as she stepped into a library. She heard panting and turned her head. Bellatrix was sitting on the couch with her back arched as Lexi knelt in front pleasing her. Bellatrix looked up as Narcissa stepped out of the flames and smirked, but let Lexi continue until she reached her peak. Narcissa turned her head as Bellatrix screamed in pleasure.

"I'm glad you finally made it Cissy. We both are."

Narcissa finally turned around and saw Bellatrix motioning her over. She sat on the couch as Lexi rose to sit in a nearby chair. Lexi smirked and inclined her head as Narcissa gasped. The girl was darker somehow and her eyes…something was wrong.

Bellatrix laughed, "ah yes…she is much more compliant this way. The past couple weeks were dreadful until I found this spell. Now we are much happier aren't we love?"

Lexi smiled, "of course."

Bellatrix turned to Narcissa, "now we can get back to our original plan. We need a Black heir and you are the only one Cissy. Lexi is willing to try as many times as needed. You are still in agreement right?"

Narcissa knew how deranged her sister had become, "aa..of course Bella."

Bella clapped, "wonderful, we can start tonight."

Narcissa swallowed hard and noticed the look of lust in Lexi's eyes. She really didn't want to do this, but there was no other way. She knew if she refused, Bella would know she switched sides. She had to keep up appearances and act as though she was with her sister.

Bellatrix led her to a large bedroom with a king size bed. Lexi entered behind her and began kissing down her neck. She couldn't help but shiver at the sensations as Lexi swirled her tongue down her pulse point. Bellatrix conjured a chair and sat near the fireplace, motioning for Lexi to continue.

Lexi led Narcissa to the bed and moved the zipper down her robes. They fell to the floor as she pulled her own shirt off. She quickly disposed of her pants and led Narcissa to the center of the bed.

Lexi began kissing down the juncture of Narcissa's breasts. She raised the older witch up and reached around, unhooking the bra and sliding it down her arms. She continued kissing down, capturing each nipple in her mouth. Narcissa shivered as her tongue danced down her stomach and her hands swiftly pulled off her underwear. Lexi rose up and unhooked her own bra and pushed her boxers down and off the side of the bed.

Bellatrix groaned from the other side of the room. "She's just marvelous isn't she Cissy?"

Narcissa couldn't help but lick her lips, "yes, she really is."

Lexi smirked and gently parted Narcissa's thighs. She ran her fingers through her folds, spreading her arousal around and circling her clit. Narcissa moaned as her eyes rolled back. Lexi reached down and rubbed a bit of the arousal on herself before pushing into the older witch.

Narcissa moaned and arched as Lexi pushed all the way in. She paused before beginning a steady rhythm of in and out. Narcissa was panting with each thrust as Lexi leaned back and began hitting her g-spot just right. She pulled Narcissa up with her as she continued to pump in and out. Narcissa wrapped her legs around the younger witch and burred her face in her neck as her climax approached.

Lexi could feel her tightening and she quickened her pace. Narcissa clamped down as her waves hit, "shit….Lexi…oh" Lexi thrust deep and unloaded into the older woman. She gently laid the blonde back down and kissed her firmly on the forehead as Narcissa fell asleep.

* * *

Narcissa was mildly surprised that Bellatrix let her leave the manor after her night with Lexi. She sighed and looked back and forth before apparating to Andromeda's cottage. It was assumed what Bellatrix wanted Narcissa there for and as a precaution; she had taken an anti-contraceptive potion before leaving last night.

As the small crack was heard, Harry opened the door and escorted Narcissa in. She was met with a small group of expectant faces. Harry led her in and poured her a glass of tea as she tried to avoid Hermione's intense stare.

"So what did you find out Narcissa?"

Narcissa sighed and set down her cup. "Lexi is physically okay. There is something off though. Bellatrix has bewitched her in some way…she is compliant with all of Bella's wishes."

Tonks reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand. Harry leaned forward, "can you tell us anything about her. We might be able to break it."

Narcissa nodded, "she's darker, her features, skin, eyes…all dark. Not only that, it looked as though Bellatrix carved the Black family crest into her skin and it sort of glowed every time Bellatrix suggested she do something."

Andromeda dropped her cup and startled everyone. "She didn't…she…that crazy bitch."

She stood quickly and ran to her small study. Everyone waited until she ran back out with a small black book. She flipped the pages and stopped, turning it around and showing Narcissa the page. "Is this what it looked like Cissy?"

Narcissa leaned forward and nodded, "that's it. What is it Andy?"

Andromeda sighed and sat down. "It's old family magic. It is like a strong love potion and possession at the same time. They used to use it for unwilling brides to make them loyal. Lexi is completely devoted to Bella unless it is broken or Bellatrix dies."

Hermione straightened up, "how do we break it?"

Andromeda shook her head, "it is not clear how to break it other than having the original caster break it."

Hermione huffed, "fine, killing her works as well." She turned to Narcissa and quirked her eyebrow, "I guess you were successful last night, since she let you go." Narcissa kept her head down and nodded. "Good, that means she will continue to trust you. You may be the only way to get Lexi out. As much as I hate what you have to do, I think it's necessary."

Tonks smirked, "until Bellatrix gets mad because she isn't pregnant yet."

Hermione nodded, "there's that too."

* * *

Bellatrix lead Lexi down the dark street. She had been cooped up far too long and needed a little violence. Even though Lexi didn't have her wand, she was still useful as Bellatrix's look out and performing minor wandless magic.

Bellatrix stopped in front of the small house. The lights were out as she turned to Lexi and placed her finger on her lips. She raised her wand and blasted the door in. There was scrambling in the house as one wizard tried to fire a spell at Bellatrix. Lexi raised her hand and the protection spell made his spell rebound and hit him, stunning him to the floor. His wife tried to reach for her wand, but Bellatrix had completely disarmed them.

Bellatrix cackled as she sent the woman to the floor with a strong Crucio. The man started to come to as Lexi send a wandless Incarcerous is way. He struggled, watching Bellatrix curse his wife.

"Please, don't hurt her…what do you want?"

Bellatrix laughed, "I want 14 years of my life back. Did you tell your wife how you laughed at me everyday I was stuck in Azkaban? Did you tell her how you would torture me? Now I will take your light away. CRUCIO!"

The woman spazed on the floor, loosing her bowls and vomiting. "I will get my revenge on everyone. Unfortunately, it will be your loved ones who suffer." She turned and pointed her wand at the woman. "Avada Kedavra!"

Light left the woman's eyes as her husband screamed out. "I will kill you Bellatrix Lestrange!"

Bellatrix laughed, "try your best." She shot a stunner at him before her and Lexi apparated away.

* * *

Harry entered breakfast with a somber look on his face. Hermione stood and went to him, "what is it? Is she…"

Harry shook his head, stopping her line of questioning. "Auror Stevenson was found this morning, bound in his home. He is alive, but his wife was tortured and killed in front of him. He said it was Bellatrix who tortured and killed is wife, but Lexi was the one who immobilized him. I explained the situation to Shacklebolt and they have agreed to try to bring Lexi in without harm. There are no guarantees though."

Hermione sobbed and sat back down. "That crazy woman has made her a slave against her will and is now trying to turn her into a murderer. We have to do something Harry."

He sat down and rubbed her back. "We will Mione. I have a feeling where they might strike next. I think we should all be there tonight. You might be able to get through to her."

Hermione nodded and leaned into Harry. "I will do anything to get her back."

* * *

"Fuck…oh shit…good!" Lexi had a hold of Bellatrix's hair, pulling her backwards into her hard thrusts. She held Bellatrix's thigh with her other, thrusting hard into the older witch. Lexi let go of her hair, forcing Bellatrix's face down onto the bed and angling up with her thrusts. She picked up the pace, ramming hard into the dark haired witch.

"Uhh…fuck…Bella" Bellatrix grunted with every thrust. "That's it baby…fuck me hard…oh Merlin…" Lexi could feel Bellatrix's walls contracting as she thrust through.

Soon Bellatrix shot back up, leaning back into the younger witch as her orgasm flooded her body. Lexi stilled, letting her walls contract around her member. Bellatrix panted trying to catch her breath as Lexi threw her back on the bed, turning her on her back. She plunged back into the dark haired witch earning a loud moan.

"I'm not done yet…fuck…" She pumped harder and deeper as Bellatrix felt a second orgasm building. She clenched as Lexi thrusted hard two more times, both screaming out as their climax hit hard. Lexi collapsed onto the older witch, sweating and breathing hard. Bellatrix laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"That was wonderful love. Now tell me…this is the way it's supposed to be isn't it? Living with me…fucking and causing all sorts of mayhem?"

Lexi's dark eyes found Bellatrix's deep brown ones. "Yes, this is how it's supposed to be." Her the crest on her chest glowed as she laid her head back down.

"Perfect, love. Only one thing missing though. Narcissa will be with child soon, but I want to start my family now. We need to collect something that belongs to you tonight."

Lexi nodded as she fell asleep in the Bellatrix's embrace.


	13. Chapter 13

The Order stood in the shadows, watching every corner intently. Hermoine looked over at Harry to her right and whispered, "are you sure she would try this? I know she's crazy, but they have to know we would guard them."

Harry nodded, "she's crazy and thinks she is above everyone else. She will show, if not tonight…soon."

They waited and sure enough the heard the crack of two figures apparating in the street. They made their way over to the house, but before they could make it to the gate, they were thrown back by an invisible ward. Bellatrix cussed loudly, "fuck! Don't worry, I will get rid of this quickly."

Before she could raise her wand, the members of the order surrounded the two witches between the barrier and the street. Lexi quickly raised her hand, forming a small protection ward between the others and themselves.

Harry came forward, "Bellatrix Lestrange, surrender now and give Lexi over to us. You are surrounded."

Bellatrix cackled, "oh pore little Potter…I would never give you what is mine. In fact, if you wouldn't mind telling Miss Bell to bring Lexi's child to her, we will just be on our way."

Tonks smirked, "you aren't going anywhere near that family."

Hermione stepped forward and caught Lexi's gaze. "Lexi? Sweetie, come to us..to me...you will be safe."

Lexi narrowed her eyes at the younger witch. Hermoine couldn't help but shutter at her dark appearance. Her eyes were almost black and she looked as though she would murder them in a heartbeat. As she was looking at Hermoine, a calm came over her face and her eyes receded back to their beautiful blue color. She stepped forward, "Moine?"

Bellatrix growled, ripping Lexi's shirt at the chest. She quickly cut her hand and laid it on the crest carved into her skin. Lexi hissed as it glowed. Her dark features came back and she stepped back to her original spot. She turned, looking at Bellatrix as she experienced a raging hard on that everyone could see. Bellatrix smirked and pulled the young witch to her mouth, both kissing each other eagerly. Lexi didn't spare anyone else a second glance as she began kissing down the older witch's neck.

Bellatrix sighed and smirked at Hermoine, "oh well, at least tonight isn't a complete bust." She turned and looked at Lexi, "you ready to go home and fuck all night?"

Lexi groaned, pawing at the other woman's clothes, "yes…please…lets go."

Bellatrix laughed at the horrified look on Hermoine's face. She blew her a kiss, "till next time sweetheart." She turned on the spot, taking Lexi with her. Hermoine fell to her knees and began sobbing as Tonks wrapped an arm around her.

* * *

Lexi's dark eyes rolled back in her head as Bellatrix continued to bounce up and down her length. She wanted nothing more than to flip her over and fuck her into oblivion, but she was tied with her wrists to the headboard. Bellatrix stopped, before plunging back down harshly on her member.

"Ohh fuck Bella…" Bellatrix slapped the girl in the face and Lexi growled looking up at the older witch.

"You…belong…to…me…" She bounced hard with each word. "Not some mudblood whore….how dare you recognize her…this bond is unbreakable." She stopped to produce a knife. She opened up the crest on Lexi's chest again, making the girl cry out in pain. She cut her own hand and bounced up and down as she pressed it against the crest. Both women cried out as their orgasms hit and Lexi's chest glowed again.

Bellatrix fell down panting, "wh…who do you belong to?" She looked up and noticed Lexi's pitch black eyes starring down. "You mistress." Bellatrix quirked her eyebrow and smiled, "now that's much better."

* * *

Tonks brought Hermoine a cup of tea as they all sat in the living room. She had finished crying and was trying to think of anyway they could get Lexi away from that bitch. Tonks nudged her, "well at least there is hope."

Hermoine starred at the young auror with her eyebrows narrowed. "How can you say that. Bellatrix has her wrapped around her finger…she…she wanted her physically."

Tonks nodded as Andromeda sat down, "yes Hermoine, but that was after Bellatrix re-established the bond. She recognized you and began to snap out of it. There is hope."

Hermoine nodded, "we just have to get her away from that bitch."

The plan was simple. Narcissa would floo back to the mansion and drop the wards. The Order would infiltrate and either detain or kill Bellatrix. Lexi was a wild card, so they would all have to be on their toes. Narcissa sighed and threw the powder in the floo, "Riddle Mansion."

The flames licked and she stepped out into the library. She looked around, thankful that Bellatrix was not nearby this time. She raised her wand and began disarming the wards. As she was finished, she placed her head back in the flames and reported in. "Give me 30 minutes to find the two of them. I may be able to get Lexi away from Bellatrix."

She left the library, taking the grand staircase up to the master suite. She knocked and was told to come in by Bellatrix.

"Ah Cissy, to what do we have this honor?"

Narcissa looked and noticed Lexi curled up on the bed around Bellatrix's bony frame. She smiled at the blonde haired witch and Narcissa nodded. "I found myself in need of some good company."

Bellatrix smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And what sort of company would you like?"

Narcissa cleared her throat, "well I…I was hoping to borrow Lexi if you wouldn't mind. It's lonely at the mansion and well, she is so capable."

Bellatrix laughed and looked at the dark haired beauty to her left. "What do you say pet? Would you like to keep Narcissa company tonight?"

Lexi smiled and kissed Bellatrix's hand, "whatever my mistress wishes."

Narcissa balked at the comment and raised her eyebrows at Bellatrix.

"Yes…well we re-established our bond. It may be a bit stronger now."

Narcissa forced a chuckle, "you think Bella?"

Bellatrix grinned, "very well, I will be in the library for the evening. Lexi, make Narcissa happy okay pet?"

Lexi smiled and walked over to the blonde, placing kisses down her neck making her shiver, "it would be my pleasure."

Narcissa waited until Bellatrix left the room. She led Lexi over to the bed and pushed her on her back. Lexi tried to reach out for her, but Narcissa swatted her hands away. "No…I'm afraid I'm in charge tonight." She flicked her wand and chains fasted around Lexi's hands and legs.

Lexi smiled, "I approve…would mistress like to ride me or my face?"

Narcissa shook her head. "Neither, I'm sorry Lexi…but mistress is going to get you the fuck out of here and away from my demented sister."

Lexi narrowed her eyebrows and went to scream, but Narcissa cast a silencing spell on her quickly. "I'm sorry Lexi, this is the only way." She pointed her wand and stunned the younger witch before locking and warding the room behind her. She made her way down the hall and spied Bellatrix in the library.

Bellatrix sighed behind her book, "tell me Cissy, why must you betray me?"

Narcissa strode into the library, "you can't keep her like this Bella. It's not fair to her. You need to release her and run."

Bellatrix put down her book and chuckled, "and why would I run? I have everything I want right here. Especially since you are here now. You will stay and we will have a happy family."

Narcissa shook her head, "with Lexi acting like a zombie slave? That sounds like a happy family. No Bella, I am offering you this now…release Lexi and run, before it's too late."

Bellatrix laughed and shook her head, "no, I like the show too much."

Soon pops of people apparating in filled the room. Bellatrix looked to Narcissa and frowned, "my own sister betraying me. You are nothing to me." She turned her wand to Narcissa, but her spell was protected by Harry as he stepped in front of the blonde witch.

"Sorry Bellatrix, but you are coming with us."

Bellatrix cackled, "do you really think me so dense as not to realize the wards are down. I will never come with you." She turned and looked at Hermoine, "she will never be yours now. I made the bond stronger than ever. She is ruined to you and will only feel for me."

Hermoine growled and threw the killing curse at Bellatrix. The older witch easily blocked it laughing.

"Didn't think you had it in you muddy. Oh well, time to go." Bellatrix turned and apparated out of the room before anyone could stop her.

Hermoine ran to Narcissa, "where is she?" Narcissa led her to the master bedroom, removing the wards. Hermoine went to the bed and revived the dark-haired witch. Lexi looked at everyone around the room, stopping at Hermoine.

Narcissa removed the silencing spell as Lexi growled, "where is my mistress? You will all pay for this."

* * *

They eventually had to stun Lexi again as they transported her back to Andromeda's house. They placed every type of ward on the house to keep Bellatrix out and locked Lexi in a heavily warded bedroom. Every time Hermoine went to see her, Lexi yelled and screamed for her mistress, calling the younger witch a mudblood whore. Hermoine would breakdown and run to her room, refusing to talk to anyone about it.

Finally, one evening, Hermoine took dinner to Lexi's room. The dark-haired witch growled immediately as she entered the room. Hermoine rolled her eyes, "yes, I know…I'm a mudblood whore. I just brought you dinner."

Lexi scowled and turned her head away. "I won't eat it if you touched it…it's contaminated."

Hermoine snapped, she stalked across the room and looked eye level with Lexi. "You are bewitched and that is the only reason I am still coming to you. We…we are in love. I know you are still in there."

Lexi laughed, "how could I ever love you…you disgust me."

Hermoine reeled back and slapped Lexi against the face hard. Instantly, her dark eyes turned to blue and she looked up at Hermoine. "Hermoine? Please…help me…"

Hermoine leaned back down and cradled her face. "Oh Merlin Lexi! Baby, I'm here…I will help you. She leaned forward and kissed the dark-haired witch as tears streamed down her face."

Lexi smiled and then fear flooded her face. "I can't hold on baby…oh god…please…you have to claim me, it's the only way." Hermonie was about to ask her what she meant when her eyes turned pitch black again. "Eww…fucking mudblood, get the hell away from me."

Hermoine scrambled back, but couldn't help but smile. "She's in there, and I will get her back…you will not win."

Lexi smirked, "try your best whore."


	14. Chapter 14

Hermoine went back and told everyone what had transpired. They were hopeful and Andromeda had a suggestion. They pulled Lexi out of her room as she threw profanities their way. Hermoine stood in front of her and pulled open her shirt. She exposed the crest and cut back into it, re-opening the lines. Lexi threw her head back and screamed in agony, but Hermoine was determined.

She then cut her hand, "Trojuous Pur narcadomas ben. Parato momento saletio de me." Hermoine placed her bloodied hand against the crest and watched as it glowed brightly. Lexi screamed harder and finally her body went limp as her head lolled back. Hermonie healed herself as the watched Lexi intently.

Soon the dark haired witch brought her head back up. Her complexion had changed and she was no longer as dark looking. She finally snapped her eyes up and looked at Hermoine. "Blue…oh thank god baby…blue."

Lexi's blue eyes filled with years as she nodded at Hermoine. Hermoine quickly straddled Lexi's lap and kissed her deeply, before moving around her face, kissing her tears away. "It's okay baby…I'm here…we are together now." Tonks warily undid the incarceration spell and Lexi quickly wrapped her arms around Hermoine's form.

They sat close as the Order began to speculate Bellatrix's whereabouts. It had been an exhausting day, but no one knew if the spell would last so they stayed near Hermoine and Lexi. The two barely paid attention to anyone else as they were too lost in each other.

Finally, night came and Hermoine pulled Lexi to her feet. "We are going to bed."

Tonks stood and Harry looked worried, "um Hermoine…do you think…I mean how can you be sure she won't turn back?"

Hermoine narrowed her eyes, "well the change is pretty noticeable. She was able to warn me last time." She turned and looked at Lexi, "would you be able to feel it coming on like last time."

Lexi nodded, "I think so, but I don't want to hurt you. Maybe…"

Hermoine shook her head, "no…I have waited too long to get you back and I need you tonight." Lexi blushed and nodded.

Harry stood, "maybe you two should wait with that. Who knows what might trigger it."

Hermoine turned red and glared at Harry. "I appreciate your concern Harry, but I just got my girlfriend back. The only place I need her now is between my legs."

Everyone starred wide-eyed as Harry's jaw dropped. "Um..o..oh..okay Hermoine…ju..just be careful." Hermoine nodded and drug a blushing Lexi with her up to her room.

As soon as they entered Hermoine's room, the younger witch turned and manually locked the door. Lexi watched as she turned back to face her. "It's probably safest not to put any wards up, just in case."

Lexi nodded and dropped her head, "Hermoine, I can't tell you how sorry I am. It's like I was there, listening to all the horrible things coming out of my mouth. To make it worse…I was aware of…I knew what I was allowing Bellatrix to do…and I couldn't stop it." Lexi tried to wipe the tears as they cascaded down her cheeks.

Hermoine narrowed her eyes and quickly embraced the girl. "No you don't. You had no control over what happened to you. You risked your life and Bellatrix took advantage of that…none of this is your fault."

Lexi had a pained expression on her face, "I just…I can't get those images out of my head. They make me sick."

Hermoine nodded and kissed Lexi gently on the forehead. "Then lets write over them. Soon, all you will be able to think about is you and I…never her…never again."

Lexi smiled and nodded, "I'd like that."

Hermoine leaned in and captured the older witch's lips. They moaned as tongues plunged into each other's mouths and caressed each other. Hermoine kissed down Lexi's neck, sucking gently on her pulse point. Lexi moaned and fisted Hermoine's curly locks.

She pulled the younger witch back up to her mouth and moved her back towards the bed. Hermoine flicked her wand and soon both of their clothes had disappeared. Lexi chuckled, "that is a very convenient spell."

Hermoine nodded, "convenient and necessary." She pointed her wand and soon a glow encased Lexi's throbbing member. "Magic condom?" Hermoine laughed, "magic condom." She carefully laid Hermoine on the bed and settled between her legs, kissing her soundly.

Lexi moved from her neck, to her chest, kissing and messaging her breasts. Hermoine was moaning and writhing under her. "Mmm…please baby…its been so long…I need you in me.." Lexi groaned at her request before kissing back up to her lips. She reached down and positioned herself at the younger girl's entrance before slowly pushing in.

As she pushed all the way, they both moaned and Lexi pushed her arms under Hermoine's shoulders holding her close. She pulled out slowly and thrust back in, eliciting another drawn out moan from the younger witch. Blue eyes met brown as they met each other, rocking back and forth.

It was slow and passionate as they began to feel the small pull in their stomachs. Lexi felt Hermoine tighten around her and speed up, pushing deeper into the girl. Hermoine clamped down with her climax hard, trapping the other girl as Lexi moaned through her own orgasm.

As they came down, Lexi went to move but Hermoine held her in place. "No please…stay in me. I never want you to leave." Lexi smiled and kissed Hermoine, "I'm not going anywhere…never again." She leaned her head down as they both fell asleep with Lexi still buried deep in the younger witch.

As daylight approached, Lexi looked down and realized Hermoine was still wrapped around her with her head laying gently on her chest. She smiled, but then became very aware that she was still buried inside the girl. She went to move her leg, but Hermoine moaned in her sleep, moving her pelvis forward rocking into her. Lexi swallowed and could feel herself getting hard again. Hermoine rocked forward again as Lexi grew in length inside her.

Lexi couldn't help but reach down and start running circles around Hermoine's clit with her finger. Lexi groaned as Hermoine continued to rock into her and moan with each swivel of her finger. Soon, Hermoine's breath became ragged and she opened her eyes. She leaned up, pulling Lexi down to capture each other's lips. Lexi couldn't stand it anymore. She rolled Hermoine on her back and pulled the younger witch's legs around her hips. She then began thrusting in and out, making sure to angle up to hit Hermoine's g-spot.

Hermoine moaned loudly and arched her back, "oh fuck baby…harder…" Lexi smiled and began pounding into the younger witch. Hermoine pawed the covers as she groaned with each thrust, skin slapping on skin. "Shit baby…oh god…I'm close." Lexi increased the pace and changed to hard deep thrusts. Hermoine clamped and arched, pulling them both over the edge. "FUCK!"

Lexi wasn't the only one startled by Hermoine's outburst. Soon the door broke open and Harry ran in with his wand ready. Lexi hurried to cover the both of them as Harry turned red and immediately looked the other way. "I..I'm sorry. I thought you were being attacked."

Hermoine laughed and kissed Lexi on the forehead. "I was Harry…but only in the best way." Harry turned a deeper beat red before hurrying out the door.

After they cleaned up and had another explosive round in the shower, Hermoine and Lexi finally made it down to breakfast. Harry averted his eyes when they came in as Tonks winked at the couple. Andromeda rolled her eyes and continued looking at the maps on the table.

"We think we have a lead on Bellatrix." Lexi stopped drinking her tea and looked up with rapt attention. Andromeda continued, "we think she is somewhere in the south of Wales now. There were a few more aurors attacked and it all held her signature. We made a list of the aurors who were her guards in Azkaban and think that we can head her off."

They all nodded as Lexi looked at the maps. "When do we leave?"

Hermoine looked at her worriedly, "are you sure you should go…I mean…how do we know this spell is over?"

Lexi looked at Hermoine with determined eyes. "We don't, but I need to help capture her. Besides, I have you to bring me back."

Hermoine nodded, "fine, but we have to make a stop first."

"Where is that?"

"To the Bell's place, you need to see your daughter." Lexi's heart stopped as she realized she had missed her child's birth. Hermoine patted her back, "everyone knows…they have been waiting for you to get back."

Heromine held her hand as they flood into the new safe house for the Bell's. It was a nice quaint little house, just east of Kent. As they entered, Katie's parents greeted them and poured them some tea for nerves. Katie walked down the stairs with the infant secured in her arms as Lexi rose from her chair. Katie smiled and handed Lexi the small child.

"Meet your daughter Lexi, Astoria Black Bell. Astoria, this is your other mommy."

Lexi looked down at her daughter who had brown hair like Katie's but had Lexi's skin tone and blue eyes. She smiled and kissed the baby on the forehead. "Hello little bug. I will always protect you." Hermoine's eyes watered as she took in the beautiful scene before her. What happened to Katie was a travesty, but Lexi had given her a gift from all that pain. Lexi turned to Katie, "she's beautiful…will you still…I mean.."

Katie put a hand on Lexi's shoulder, "I would love for you to be a part of our daughter's life. She's going to need you." Lexi smiled happily and turned back to cooing at her little bug.

When Hermoine and Lexi finally made it back to Andromeda's, Lexi wrapped Hermoine in a tight embrace. "Thank you so much for that. I didn't realize how much I needed it. You are an amazing girlfriend and I can't wait for us to have a family as well."

Hermoine smiled and nuzzled closer into the older witch's embrace. "I can't wait for it as well. Let's capture that bitch and then start working on the rest of our lives."

Lexi chuckled and kissed the top of Hermoine's head. "I like the way you think. Lets go see what the plans are."


	15. Chapter 15

The Order had decided to position themselves outside the last two houses of the remainder former Azkaban guards. Tonks, Ron, Draco, Ginny and Minerva were stationed at the first house while Andromeda, Narcissa, Harry, Hermione and Lexi took the second.

Lexi sat beside Hermione happily twirling her wand in her hand. She was lucky Hermione had found it in the Great Hall after the battle. She was unaware of the worried looks the two Black sisters were shooting her way. Andromeda knew the spell Bellatrix had used was strong and after discussing how Bellatrix strengthened the bond with Narcissa, they weren't sure she was cured at all. They were hoping that Bellatrix would choose the other house to attack tonight.

Luck, of course, was not on their side. As a faint crack disrupted the silence around them, they saw the figure of Bellatrix stalk up to the house. Harry quickly sent his patronus to the other members for back up, while everyone else took positions.

Hermione stood in front of Lexi and the older witch allowed herself to be shielded. She knew Hermione didn't trust the bond was broken and to be honest, she wasn't so sure herself. Bellatrix started working on the wards, but stopped when she sensed she wasn't alone. She turned to find herself surrounded by her sisters, Harry and Hermione. She smirked and turned to apparate, but found she was stuck.

Harry chuckled, "no Bellatrix, I think you should stay this time. No need to run away."

Bellatrix cackled, "ah, the little half blood has grown a brain. Good for you little potty."

Hermione shifted and it was then that Bellatrix caught a look at Lexi. Bellatrix met the younger witch's eyes and smiled. "Never mind, I take that brain comment back…you brought her back to me."

Lexi had been avoiding looking at Bellatrix at all, but the cackle made her shift her eyes up to the dark witch. She groaned, looking down and realizing she was starting to get hard. Hermione turned and looked down before grabbing her face and forcing her attention to her. "Shh baby…I know, you are mine remember. You belong to me."

Bellatrix smirked, "no Mudblood, she belongs to me. You are mine Lexi and will come back to me."

Andromeda kept her wand steady on Bellatrix, but looked over to Lexi. Her features were turning dark as the younger witch fought to control the compulsion.

Bellatrix laughed again, "you thought you broke my spell mudblood? It is too strong for you…we sealed it during bonding, you can't break that."

Suddenly it dawned on Hermione, the older witch had reset the bond during a physical act. That was what made Bellatrix's pull so strong.

Lexi dropped down to the ground and held her head. She was trying to fight Bellatrix's spell, but she found herself slipping. She looked up at Hermione and the younger witch gasped at her dark eyes. "Hermione…I'm losing this…get away from me."

Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw Harry exchanging stunners with Bellatrix. Even with the dark witch no longer looking at her, Lexi was still changing. Narcissa walked over and handed Hermione a small dagger. "Hurry Miss Granger…you must strengthen your bond with her or she will change."

Andromeda was backing Harry as Narcissa stood as a shield between Hermione and Lexi. Lexi smirked at the blonde, her dark eyes penetrating the older witch. "Come for another romp Cissy? Come on, I would much rather be inside you than this filthy Mudblood!"

Narcissa went to take Lexi's wand, but the younger witch was too fast. She shot a stunner and Narcissa crumpled to the ground unconscious. Standing, Lexi turned to Hermione who had her wand trained on her girlfriend.

Lexi let out a cackle that sounded eerily similar to Bellatrix's laugh. Bellatrix turned and smiled at the sight. She knew all she had to do was keep Potter and her sister engaged and Lexi would do the rest. Lexi shot a stunner at Hermione, which the younger girl easily blocked.

"This isn't you Lexi. Fight it…fight it for me baby."

Lexi lowered her wand and shook her head. She looked up and blue eyes met Hermione's. "Baby…I'm sorry…I can't."

Hermione surged forward quickly, knocking the older witch to the ground. Bellatrix looked over with hatred in her eyes. "No! You stupid Mudblood. Get off what's mine." Hermione ignored the dark witch as she tore Lexi's shirt.

She started to cut the crest, but before she could get halfway through, she was hit with a stunner and fell to the side. Bellatrix cackled and sent a slicing jinx which hit Andromeda in the thigh. She watched her sister go down as she moved towards Lexi. Lexi was fighting an internal battle. Hermione was the only thing keeping her from the monster fighting to join Bellatrix.

Harry was no match for Bellatrix on his own and he soon found himself disarmed. Bellatrix went to shoot a killing curse at him, but Lexi stood and stepped in front of Bellatrix's wand. The dark witch gave her a murderous glance. "What do you think you are doing?"

Lexi sighed and looked at Harry and then Hermione on the ground. "I will go with you, just don't hurt them."

Bellatrix smirked and shot a stunner, hitting Harry square in the chest. She turned to Lexi and pulled her into a scorching kiss just as the other Order members began to arrive. They were down the street, but started throwing hexes their way. Bellatrix grabbed Narcissa and pulled her over her shoulder. "We really must be going now love. Come."

Lexi gave one last longing glance and Hermione before she took Bellatrix's hand. The dark witch smirked, "I assume you can take down the anti-apparation wards?" Lexi nodded. "Good, hurry up or she dies." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione as Lexi heard the other Order members yelling. She raised her wand and muttered the counter enchantments, dropping the wards. Bellatrix smirked and grabbed Lexi's hand. Lexi closed her eyes and allowed herself to apparate to where Bellatrix wanted.

* * *

Hermione awoke groggily with a massive headache. She felt someone dabbing her head with a cool washcloth. "Lexi?" She looked up and saw green concerned eyes of Minerva McGonagall.

"Sorry Miss Granger. Lexi is missing again, it seems she went with Bellatrix."

Hermione sat up and noticed she was back at Andromeda's house. "What do you mean?"

Minerva went to speak, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. She stood and allowed Harry, Ginny and Ron to enter. Harry sat down and embraced his friend. "Blimey Mione, whatever spell you were trying to do before you were stunned must have really taken it out of you. You were out for a whole day."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't understand. Minerva said Lexi left with Bellatrix. Did she revert back?"

Harry shook his head, "no, she was herself…though I think she was fighting the spell. She stopped Bellatrix from trying to kill me and offered herself instead. Bellatrix took her and Narcissa. We are back to square one."

Hermione felt her stomach drop, she knew Bellatrix took Narcissa because she hadn't given up hope for having a child. The question was, how long would Lexi be able to fight the darkness of Bellatrix's spell.

* * *

That was a question Lexi was asking herself since Bellatrix apparated both Narcissa and herself to a hidden manor somewhere in Wales. She honestly had no idea where she was, but knew the wards were stronger than ever. It didn't matter, since Bellatrix had taken her and Narcissa's wands.

Cissy was being kept in the room next to hers and for the time being, Bellatrix was allowing Lexi to roam the manor. She was shocked, but realized that there was no way she could escape and get through the massive amounts of wards put around the large house. Bellatrix kept looking at her strangely, probably because she had not reverted back to her dark self. It was an internal battle, but so far she had been able to keep the darkness down.

It didn't help that whenever she saw the dark witch, her member instantly stood at attention. It was embarrassing and was trying to find a way to convince Bella to undo that particular magic. She was shocked the dark witch hadn't tried to be intimate with her, but thought she was probably waiting until the darkness finally took over. She scoffed, Bellatrix can wait for an eternity, she won't let that control her again.

It was the second day and she still hadn't seen Cissy. She was worried for the safety of her cousin and went to Bellatrix who was in the study. As she opened the doors, she noticed the dark witch curled up on the sofa with a book in her arms. Lexi wasn't used to this side of her cousin, she seemed almost…normal.

Bellatrix looked up and smiled, patting the seat next to her. Lexi did a mental head shake, okay she was definitely up to something. As she sat down, Bellatrix moved over and curled into Lexi's side. Lexi automatically wrapped her arm around the dark witch. She had to admit, if Bellatrix hadn't tortured and kidnapped her, she would have helped her cousin with anything.

Bellatrix must have been reading her mind, because she felt her shift and suddenly Bellatrix was looking into her eyes. "I am sorry cousin, for the way I treated you. I felt betrayed and was hurt by the fall of the Dark Lord. It is no excuse, but I am sorry for ever hurting you."

Lexi was floored by Bella's apology. Her mouth fell open and she knew she looked like a fish out of water. The dark witch looked down at her hands before grabbing her wand. Lexi tensed as she muttered an incantation and pointed it at her member. Her crotch glowed before her member lost its erection, going back to normal.

Lexi sighed in relief and pulled the older witch closer into an embrace. "I understand Bella, but this is not the way. You can't force people to be with you…that isn't love."

Bellatrix nodded and angrily wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. "I know…it's just that nobody chooses me. I've always been alone."

Lexi, despite everything her deranged cousin put her through, felt genuine sadness for her. She stood and pulled the dark witch with her. "Come, lets go check on Cissy, then we can talk some more." The dark witch nodded, leading her up the stairs.

It turned out that Bellatrix had given Narcissa a sleeping draught. Lexi checked her vitals and she seemed to be alright. "You have to let her wake now Bella. She is going to be angry, but you must stop this." Bellatrix frowned but nodded. She waved her wand and suddenly Narcissa started groaning.

Lexi laid a hand on her forehead, "shh…Cissy, it's okay. You are safe." Narcissa's blue eyes blinked and found Lexi.

She grabbed the younger witch's hand. "Where are we?"

Bellatrix cleared her throat and Narcissa became aware of her presence. She scrambled up towards the headboard, trying to pull Lexi with her. Lexi joined her on the bed and pulled her into an embrace. "It's okay Cissy…we are working through some things, aren't we Bella?"

Bellatrix nodded, "we are in Wales, that is all I will tell you now."

Lexi nodded and turned to look at the blonde witch. "There are some things we need to work through. Bella's elf will bring you some food and I will check on you later okay?"

Narcissa shook her head and kept a tight hold on Lexi's hand. "No Lexi, you don't know what she'll do." Bellatrix shot a dark look at her sister as Lexi leaned down to kiss her forhead. "It'll be okay, Bella has already apologized to me. We need to figure out where we go from here." Narcissa just shook her head as the younger witch stood and followed Bellatrix out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

As they entered the master suite, Bellatrix went to the side cupboard and poured a couple glasses of fire whiskey. She gave Lexi hers and they both sat in a couple leather chairs by the fire. Lexi waited until she saw Bellatrix take a drink, then took a few swallows of her own.

"Okay Bella, what do we do now."

Bellatrix sat her drink down and sighed, "I will release you and Narcissa back to your friends and surrender myself. I'm sure they will be thrilled to send me back to Azkaban."

Lexi took a drink and narrowed her eyes. "They might have to send you back for a little while, but I will petition for rehabilitation. I believe you were brainwashed cousin and this wasn't all completely your fault."

Bella smiled and finished her drink. "You have always been too good for me cousin. I never deserved you. I just…I wish I…nevermind."

Lexi raised her eyebrows, "what? Don't hold back now."

Bellatrix smiled, "I always loved you cousin, even if my methods were insane. Of course if I don't stop this spell soon, it will end up killing you. I can reverse it, but it has to be done through the bond again."

Lexi gulped and downed the rest of the fire whiskey. She had felt the burn from the crest and deep down knew it was slowly killing her because she wouldn't give in to Bellatrix. No matter how many times Hermione overrode it, it still belonged to the Blacks. She knew her cousin wasn't as evil as everyone thought. She had been made this way by the Dark Lord, her parents and that filthy man she was once married to. Nodding her head, she decided to put family and her own life first, if only just for the night.

She stood and pulled Bellatrix from the chair. The dark witch gave her a questioning glance, but followed her to the bed. Lexi sighed and pushed a piece of hair from Bellatrix's face.

"If this is the only way…then it is what we must do. End this Bella."

Bellatrix starred wide-eyed at the young witch in front of her. "You trust me?"

Lexi smiled and gave her a chaste kiss. "You are family, I really do owe you my life. Don't make me regret this, break this spell."

Bellatrix nodded and pulled Lexi in as they locked lips. The kiss was passionate and they were soon dueling for dominance with their tongues. Lexi waved her hand and soon they were both naked. She pulled back the covers and led the dark witch to the middle of the bed. She felt her member become hard as she kissed down Bellatrix's neck and took a nipple in her mouth. Bellatrix moaned and arched as she played with the other breast.

Lexi took her time, switching her mouth to the other nipple before continuing to lay kisses down her stomach. Bellatrix was taking deep breaths as Lexi noticed her glistening arousal. She kissed lower, up both thighs before swiping her tongue through Bella's lower lips. Bellatrix moaned and put her hand in Lexi's hair.

Lexi continued her rhythm, sucking her clit into her mouth and pushing two fingers into the older woman. "Ohh fuck…" Bellatrix groaned as Lexi continued sucking and pushing into her. Soon she felt Bella's walls clamp and her legs locked, propelling the dark witch into her climax.

Lexi kissed back up Bellatrix's body, until she reached her lips. The older witch hungrily kissed her back, enjoying her essence on Lexi's lips. Lexi reached down and lined herself up. She slowly started pushing her member in, until she finally became flush. Bellatrix moaned and started rocking her lower half.

Lexi pulled out a little before pushing back in, meeting each of Bellatrix's small thrusts. "Shit…right there…fuck Lexi…harder." Lexi picked up the pace and began thrusting harder into Bellatrix. She knew the dark witch liked it rough, so she grabbed her lower hips and propelled forward. She was so lost in her haze that she failed to see the dagger Bellatrix produced from under the pillow.

Soon she was flipped over and her hands were bound as Bellatrix continued bouncing up and down. Bellatrix smirked looking down. She cut into the crest, re-opening the wound.

Lexi cried out, "Bella! No…what are you doing?" Lexi thought Bellatrix was re-strengthening the bond.

Bellatrix smiled and looked down. "I had to wait until you gave yourself to me. You were so willing…I always keep my promises."

Lexi watched in horror as Bellatrix cut her own hand and held it to her wound. "Trojuous Pur narcadomas ben. Parato momento saletio de me de Fin." The crest glowed and as they both climaxed, Lexi passed out.

* * *

Harry watched Hermione with sad eyes. It had only been a night, but he knew they had absolutely no hope of finding Lexi. Their resources dried up the first time she was kidnapped by Bellatrix and now that Narcissa was taken as well, they had no shot. Hermione sent her patronus again, hoping for an answer from Lexi. She noticed Harry watching her and shook her head.

"Don't give me that look Harry. Lexi wasn't changed yet, she will fight this and come back to me."

Harry nodded and took the seat beside her. "She is a very strong woman. I wish she would have thought of something else besides going with her."

Hermione glared at the Chosen One. "She did it to save your life! She didn't pick it because she missed her."

Harry shrugged, "I'm just saying, she might have tried to disarm Bellatrix instead. Why go with her willingly? Maybe she hasn't given up on her after all."

Hermione scoffed and stood quickly, "Bellatrix has been playing with her since she found her when her parents were killed. She doesn't have to defend herself to anyone."

Harry face palmed himself when Hermione stormed out of the room. What had he been thinking?

* * *

Lexi groaned at the sun now hitting her directly in the face. She felt a warm body next to her and turned to pull them near. Smiling, she nuzzled deeper into the blonde hair. It took her a second to realize before she pulled herself up panicking. She looked and realized it was Narcissa who she was laying beside. Both of their wands were on the stand beside the bed and the bedroom door was wide open. She gently shook the older blonde next to her.

"Cissy, wake up!"

Narcissa rubbed her eyes and sat upright immediately when she realized Lexi was by her. "Lexi, what happened?"

Lexi looked around and realized they were alone. "I…I'm not sure. I think she's letting us go." Lexi had failed to realize she was still naked until she felt Narcissa's hand on her chest. She looked down and realized that the blonde was feeling her smooth skin where the crest used to be.

Narcissa looked up with wide eyes, "it's gone! How did you?"

Lexi shook her head and summoned her shirt from the nearby sofa. "Bella did it. She broke the spells she had on me. She begged for forgiveness and I gave it to her. I guess she decided to let us go."

Narcissa stood and grabbed her wand as Lexi finished dressing. She held her hand out to the young witch. "Well lets not wait for her to change her mind..come on." Lexi held tight as Narcissa apparated them from the unknown manor.

As soon as they heard the crack, Minerva, Harry, Ginny and Ron came out with their wands drawn. It took them a near second to realize it was Lexi and Narcissa before Ginny ran back into the house screaming for Hermione. Hermione ran out of the house and straight into Lexi's arms.

"You have to stop doing this to me love…I can't take it anymore."

Lexi smiled and laid soft kisses on her neck, "I promise baby, that is the last time."

Hermione pulled back, "how did you get away…did you kill her?"

Lexi shook her head, "no….she let us go."

"What?!"

Lexi sighed, "lets take this inside, I'll tell you everything."


	17. Chapter 17

After tea was set and everyone sat around the table, Harry finally broke the ice.

"Okay Lexi, what happened?"

Lexi swallowed her tea and reached out to hold onto Hermione's hand. "When we got to the manor, Bellatrix sort of just let me roam. She took my wand, but allowed me to do whatever I pleased. She kept Narcissa in a room upstairs, but seemed genuinely conflicted. I confronted her and she broke down. She told me how sorry she was and explained what her life was up until this point."

Ron scoffed and Lexi held up her hand. "I know you have no sympathy for her and she has done some really rotten things, but she has also had a pretty horrible life."

Narcissa decided to chime in, "it's true, our father and mother used to beat her for everything. She protected us and took the brunt of every punishment. He basically sold her to Rodolphus and the Dark Lord. She never had a shot."

The room remained quiet as Lexi continued, "I agreed to forgive her if she reversed her spells and turned herself in. She did just that…she reversed her influence on me."

Lexi opened her shirt and the room gasped when they saw her smooth skin where the crest had once been. "I guess I should have been more specific about the turning herself in part, but I am assuming she has something to finish first."

Hermione placed her hand on Lexi's chest and ran it back and forth. "How…how did she reverse it?"

Lexi looked down and caught Hermione's eyes, "she…she had to perform the ritual and complete the incantation in finality."

Hermione knew what that meant, it meant Bellatrix had once again slept with her girlfriend. And from the sounds of it, Lexi was completely aware. "Did she have her influence over you at the time?"

Lexi swallowed and frowned, "no…it was consensual. But it.."

Hermione tried to hold her sob, but failed as she sprung from the chair and ran up stairs. Lexi rose to run after her, but felt a hand on her shoulder. Harry starred down at her with hatred in his eyes.

"I think Hermione has had enough of Black influence for a while. Why don't you give her some space." Lexi looked around the room, but no one would meet her eyes.

Narcissa finally grabbed Lexi by the hand and led her out of the house. The younger witch was still dumbfounded by what happened and starred at the window as Narcissa apparated them back to Malfoy Manor. As soon as they landed outside the gate, the older witch pulled her inside and to the study. She poured a large glass of fire whiskey for Lexi and watched as the younger witch gulped it down.

"Why didn't you tell them?"

Lexi looked up, her eyes watering from both her emotions and the burn of the whiskey. "Tell them what Cissy?"

Narcissa rolled her eyes and sat next to Lexi, "tell them that if she hadn't broken the spell, you would have died."

Lexi looked shocked, "you knew."

Narcissa nodded, "I assumed everyone knew, well at least Hermione. Blimey Lexi! Did you never tell her how you were feeling all this time?"

Lexi shook her head, "I didn't want her to worry."

"You are an idiot. Now she thinks that you cheated on her just to get rid of a spell…she probably thought she could have countered the spell by just her bond."

Lexi tried to stop a tear which made it's way down her cheek. "Isn't that what you all thought?"

Narcissa laughed, "no, Andy and I knew her bond would stop the change, but never fully heal the spell. You have to tell her."

Lexi shook her head and downed the rest of the drink, "Harry is right. She has had nothing but heartache since she met us Blacks. Maybe her best chance at happiness is for me to stay away."

Narcissa scowled, "well that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. That little Mud.. um witch wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you."

Lexi sighed, "be that as it may…I won't hurt her anymore. You have to promise to never tell her Cissy, please!"

Narcissa let out an exasperated breath, "fine, but you will regret this…mark my word."

* * *

Hermione laid face down on the bed sobbing. She had heard Harry stop Lexi from following her and she was glad. How could she allow Bellatrix to lay a hand on her willingly? She thought she knew the dark haired witch, but she obviously still had some darkness in her after all. She stayed curled up in her bed until she heard the door creak. A moment later she felt the bed dip and a body lay behind hers, wrapping arms around her in warmth. Hermione immediately recognized the smell of Ginny and allowed the red haired witch to sooth her.

"Mione? Are you okay?"

Hermione sniffed but nodded, "Merlin Ginny, I can't believe this is happening. I thought I knew her…but this…"

Ginny nodded and continued stroking her back. "There seemed to be something else, are you sure there wasn't more to that spell?"

Hermione wiped her eyes and sat up. "What do you mean? Like there was a reason my girlfriend decided to go and willingly fuck her cousin after she had used her all this time."

Ginny cringed and held Hermione's hand, "I don't know Moine. It just seems as though there had to be something else. I don't think Lexi would have done it just for kicks."

Hermione shook her head, "she spent months as a Death Eater…maybe this is just her dark side showing through." Ginny embraced Hermione and let the older witch sob into her neck.

After Hermione had cried herself to sleep, Ginny slipped out and made her way to the study. There was no way Lexi had done this willingly. She had to find the answers and since Andromeda was still on the mend, she knew that Black Book the older witch had showed them was the key. After an hour of searching, she finally found the book and began pouring over it. Harry entered the study and wrapped his arms around Ginny.

"What are you doing hun?"

Ginny hugged his arms and made a note on the parchment beside the book. "There has to be more to this spell that Lexi was under. I think she was going to say something else before you threw her out."

Harry dropped his arms and glared at his girlfriend. "Why are you trying to justify what Lexi did? She broke Hermione's heart…she was a Death Eater and just like all Blacks will always be bad."

Ginny raised her chin defiantly, "like Sirius? Was he just like the other Blacks?"

Harry bulked, "that's not fair…he ran away.."

Ginny stood and Harry knew he was in trouble. "Lexi was raised as far from Black tradition as possible. The Order killed her parents and yet she still chose the light and saved Hermione. You need to think of a better reason for hating that girl, because her past won't cut it."

Harry sighed, "she slept with Bellatrix willingly, what other reason do I need?"

Ginny sat down and began pouring over the book again, "I don't think it's as cut and dry as that." Harry knew to leave his girlfriend as Ginny continued to try to translate the incantations.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been 2 days and Narcissa rushed into Lexi's chambers. The young witch had been alternating between drinking and sleeping. The older witch flung open the doors, startling Lexi into a seated position.

"Lexi…I'm sorry, but you need to dress and come down stairs. There are some Aurors who want to talk to you."

Lexi squinted before rising out of bed. She pulled on her clothes and a cloak before grabbing her wand and following Narcissa down the stairs. Sure enough, there were 3 Aurors waiting in the study for her. The older Auror walked forward and approached Lexi.

"Are you Alexandra Black?"

Lexi nodded and looked nervously at Narcissa. The Auror reached down and grabbed her left arm, revealing the faded dark mark on her wrist. He then grabbed her wand out of her other hand and gave it to his college to his left.

"Alexandra Black, you are being arrested for your crimes during the war as a Death Eater. You will be remanded to Azkaban to await your trial."

Narcissa glared at the Auror, "that is not possible. Lexi fought along side the light. She was cleared of any charges.

The Auror smirked and shook his head. Narcissa sighed rushed forward to give Lexi a quick embrace. "Don't worry Lexi…this is a mistake. I will get a hold of Tonks and get this squared away."

One of the other Aurors sneered, "good luck with that ma'am. Her arrest paperwork came from Minister Shacklebolt himself."

Lexi shook her head, this had Harry Potter written all over it. She allowed the Aurors to bind her before they apparated her to Azkaban.

Lexi shuddered as she heard screams echo down the halls of the dark prison. She remembered Bellatrix telling her stories and how she had almost lost her mind. Lexi didn't know how she would make it through this, she knew she wouldn't last near as long as Bella did. The Aurors processed her and put her through decontamination. As she stripped down, they laughed. One of the Aurors pushed her hard into the wall.

"Well lookie here…this one's a special one. Those Black's always were a bit freaky."

She quickly placed the stripped gown on and allowed them to push her further down the hall. She realized they were leading further and further away from the cells with windows and deeper into the prison. They paused at the door and she looked up. It read, Bellatrix Lestrange, the Auror snickered and replaced the name with her own.

"I thought you would like to keep it in the family. Make yourself at home."

They thrust her into the dark cell and slammed the door shut. The only light was from a small crack which allowed a small breeze through. She found a mat on the floor and curled up, finally allowing the tears to fall.

* * *

Narcissa apparated to Andromeda's house and didn't knock before entering. Tonks almost spilled her tea and Ron tried to find his wand as Narcissa bound into the house.

Tonks rushed over to her aunt, "what is it Narcissa?"

It was obvious the blonde witch had been crying. "They took her…oh merlin not again!"

Tonks led the distraught witch to the couch and poured her a cup of tea. Narcissa refused it, trying to steady her breathing.

"Nymphadora..they took Lexi to Azkaban."

Tonks's hair turned bright red, "what do you mean? Who authorized that arrest."

Narcissa went to speak, but was silenced when Harry came into the room.

"I had a nice chat with Kingsley. Despite Lexi's efforts to the light, she did still commit other crimes as a Death Eater. He agreed that she should stand trial for her crimes."

No one had heard Hermione come down the stairs, but soon a smack was heard as Harry held his face and Hermione's hand was glowing red. "What have you done Harry Potter! How could you?!"

Harry took a step back, "she is bad Hermione…this is the best way to get her away and for you to move on."

Hermione raised her wand, but Ginny came in and cast and Experillamis just in time. "How dare you try to dictate my life…whatever Lexi did, it is between her and I. You have no right to make these decisions."

Ginny stood behind Hermione giving her an obvious show of support. All of the sound made Andromeda work her way downstairs. The slicing hex on her thigh had taken a while to heal up, but she was feeling much better. Tonks led her mom to the couch and turned back to the teens.

"I don't understand…I thought Bellatrix let Lexi go. Why wasn't she here?"

Harry scoffed, "because she allowed Bellatrix to sleep with her one last time. She willingly gave herself up."

Tonks shook her head, "that doesn't sound right…the bond…"

Harry laughed, "Oh, Bellatrix lifted the bond, I guess Lexi just needed another round before they departed."

It was Ginny this time that smacked Harry. "That is enough out of you. You don't understand anything."

Andromeda turned and looked and Narcissa. It was obvious that Lexi had never told any of them the extent of the curse Bellatrix placed on her. Narcissa leaned over and whispered, "I promised Lexi I wouldn't say anything."

Andromeda shook her head, "well I didn't." She looked up and realized Ginny was holding the Black Book. "Ginny, have you been researching the spell placed by Bellatrix?"

Ginny realized she had been holding the book and nodded. "I have been translating the text, but there are still some parts that are in old latin. I don't understand."

Andromeda motioned for Ginny to hand her the book and the redhead opened it to the spell's page. Andromeda looked down and found the passage she was looking for. "I can't believe she never told you Hermione. Then again, she was probably doing whatever she could to shield you in case it went wrong."

Hermione starred at the older witch, she looked defeated and took a seat across from Andromeda. "What do you mean Andy?"

Andromeda showed Hermione the line. Hermione read aloud, "Nolite hos nexus et conjunctio cum pereunt, fecit. I don't understand…what does it mean?"

Andromeda sighed and closed the book, "it was another final option for the spell. It means…reject the bond maker's bond and the bonded shall parish."

Hermione gasped, "I thought…well I kept recreating the bond."

Andromeda shook her head, "you kept stopping the change from happening, but Lexi was slowly dying. If she hadn't allowed Bellatrix to undo the spell, she would have been dead very soon. We assumed she had told you."

Hermione broke down and tears fell steadily down her face. "She was protecting me yet again…now she is in Azkaban."

Ginny ran to the brunette witch and held her close, she turned to Harry. "You will find some way to fix this Harry! Get her out of there."

Harry's shoulders slumped as he realized his grave mistake. "I don't know what I can do. I already alerted Shacklebolt to all her crimes. They have to proceed with a trial." Hermione cried harder as she realized she may never see Lexi again.

Ginny growled, "leave and don't come back until you have a solution." Harry gulped and apparated out of the house.

* * *

A week, at least she thought it had been a week. Lexi had tried to keep the dates with tally marks based on the sun patterns. She didn't know when her trial was, but had a feeling they could keep her here indefinitely and no one would challenge them about it. Azkaban had changed a little since before the Dark Lord rose. Before they wouldn't allow the prisoners out at all. Now, twice a week, they were given exercise and a bath. It wasn't much, but she was thankful for small miracles.

She was happy about the exercise until she got to the yard and saw it surrounded by Dementors. She tried to level her emotions as not to draw attention, but it was no use. A Dementor swoped down and began feeding off her happiness. She laid still and felt it drain as she heard the Aurors laughing. About 5 minutes later, they knocked it away and she stumbled to the wall to try to hide. She was no longer excited about going outside, she hid in the shadows and waited for the Dementors to take their fill.

* * *

Harry returned a week later, looking exhausted. He had spent days trying to pursued Kingsley that he made a mistake. Unfortunately, since Lexi had already been arrested, they couldn't just let her out. It would set precedence for all prisoners. With all the Death Eaters being rounded up, a new system was put in place.

The ones with lower crimes, such as Lexi, had two options. They could take their chance in court and be tried for each individual crime or they could chose the new corporal punishment. The ministry was hoping that by giving out these harsher punishments, less would be driven to crime. Their crimes would be reviewed and a number of dark lashes would be administered.

After Harry explained the new system, Hermione paled. Somehow, deep down, she knew Lexi would choose the lashes. It was a better option, given that you could withstand such treatment. Hermione broke down yet again and Ginny informed Harry that he was no longer welcome around them. The Chosen One left and knew he had truly messed up.

* * *

Lexi was visited by a ministry official and given those options. She had received dark lashes via Bellatrix before, so she knew what to expect. If she took her chances in court, she never knew how long a sentence they would give.

"How many lashes would I receive?"

The ministry official shuffled some paper work around and looked into the folder. "It looks like it would be 10 lashes."

Lexi looked down at her hands and nodded. "I chose the lashes."

The ministry official hummed in agreement before stamping the verdict onto her file. She was told her sentence would be carried out tomorrow and she would be free to go afterwards.

Lexi didn't know what to expect as they escorted her to receive her lashes. The ministry had set up a special area with viewing and the "Lash Pit" as they called it. As she entered the pit, she looked up and was startled to see Andromeda, Narcissa, Tonks, Ginny and Hermione in the viewing area.

Her blue eyes met brown ones and she fought herself to remain strong as she noticed the tears flowing down from Hermione's eyes. Hermione gave her a small smile of reassurance before mouthing "I love you." Lexi's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly mouthed the same back to Hermione. Feeling more emboldened, she allowed the Aurors to string her arms up and remove her shirt.

The Auror stepped behind her and gasped, noticing dark lines already prominent on her back. He faltered as he grabbed the whip from the table nearby.

Lexi just shook her head, "just get it done." She noticed the whip the Auror was holding was a lot thicker than what Bellatrix had transfigured her wand into. She took a gulp and held strong.

The ministry official read the charges aloud and the verdict, "the Ministry of Magic finds Alexandra Black guilty. 20 lashes."

Lexi choked out a gasp and looked at the official. "Wait...they told me 10."

He smirked at her and showed her the file, it had been re-stamped. "It was re-assesed...20 lashes." He looked at the Auror behind and nodded, "proceed."

Lexi heard a sob in the stands and knew it was Hermione, but she swore to remain strong. She braced herself for the first snap of the whip, but it never came. As she looked over her shoulder, she saw the third Auror who had been by the wall, now stepped forward and grabbed the whip.

"Now...now, this just doesn't seem fair. What gives you the right to whip such delicate skin?"

Lexi starred with wide eyes. She knew that voice...it wasn't possible though. The Auror who read the charges looked confused, then enraged. "Walter...what are you doing?"

A cackle escaped from Walter's lips, one that obviously didn't belong to him. The Aurors stepped back as they watched the man's face bubble up and then change until Bellatrix Lestrange was left standing in front of them.

They fumbled for their wands, but it was no use. She incapacitated them well before they were able to pull them out. Bellatrix winked at Lexi and strode forward, releasing her hands from the posts.

Lexi was at a loss and looked up to Hermione. The younger witch's face was a mix of emotions. Anger at Bellatrix, but relief that Lexi was no longer strung up. Bellatrix chuckled, "no need to worry...I'm here to help." She turned back to Lexi, "I told you I would make it up to you."

Lexi just starred as the dark witch walked to the viewing area and stood in front of Tonks. "If you would niece, please call the minister down here. I would like to negotiate a trade."

Tonks nodded and sent her patronus to the minister. It didn't take long until Kingsley entered the room with five other Aurors. Bellatrix smirked, "the welcome party isn't really necessary minister...but I appreciate it just the same."

Kingsley frowned as he looked at the two Aurors who were knocked out on the floor. "What is it you would like to discuss Bellatrix?"

Bellatrix smiled and moved back over to Lexi. "My poor cousin has been brought up on charges even though she worked for the light. Now that doesn't seem right does it?"

Kingsley shook his head, "we are investigating all Death Eater activities. Alexandra's were too numerous to ignore."

Bellatrix scoffed, "that's a load of shit. The only reason you arrested her was because of Harry Potter."

Kingsley stood still and did not acknowledge her claim.

The dark witch sighed and looked back at Lexi. "I suppose it doesn't matter though, you are still planning to charge her regardless. I am here to negotiate a trade."

Kingsley raised his eyebrows, "what Bellatrix, are you going to take her again? You would like me to trade for the lives of my Aurors?"

Bellatrix chuckled, "no...Lexi for me. You let her go free, no lashes and you get me. Do we have a deal?"

Kingsley opened and shut his mouth twice before nodding, "yes...if you willingly give up now, Lexi will be free."

The dark witch shrugged her shoulders and handed Lexi her wand. "So be it. I will come quietly."

Lexi felt a current flow through her body when Bella handed her the wand. She turned her hand over and examined them, but everything seemed to be okay. She watched as Bellatrix winked at her one more time as the Aurors bound her and led her away.

Hermione had already made her way down to the pit and placed Lexi's shirt back around her. "Lexi...what was that about?"

Lexi shook her head, "I don't know..."


	19. Chapter 19

In the weeks since the incident at the Ministry of Magic, Lexi and Hermione continued to try to find their groove again. As much as they hated to admit it, the past few months had changed both of them completely. Hermione felt the need to try to protect Lexi and gently ease them back into the loving relationship they once had. Even if that was what Lexi wanted, deep down she knew something was missing.

Her time in Azkaban, no matter how short, had really affected her. The Dementors sucked that feeling out of her and she didn't know how to get it back. To make matters worse, she was trying to petition for Bellatrix's rehabilitation which caused more arguments between the young couple.

Lexi sighed and rolled her neck back and forth. Hermione had continued to stay with Andromeda while she had decided to stay with Narcissa at the manor. She took a drink of fire whiskey, swishing it around in her mouth before gulping it down. They both sat on the expensive leather couch in front of the fireplace at the manor. Hermione frowned at her. "Please Lexi, just explain to me why you feel it is necessary to defend Bellatrix?"

"I don't know...I mean I know she tortured you and I, and that is something I will never forgive her for. At the same time, she was the one who originally saved my life. As crazy as she is, she cared for me and took me under her wing. She's family."

"I just don't think you can trust her. She always has something up her sleeve, even Andy and Narcissa admit to that. I think she is still playing with you."

Lexi nodded, "I have to see this through. She wouldn't do anything to me again."

Hermione scowled, "how would you know? She plays dirty and always has a plan. You are blinded by her...do you...I mean is it because..."

Lexi turned and stared hard into the younger witch's eyes. "What? Do I have feelings for her? Did I like what she did to me? How can you ask me that...fuck Hermione!"

Hermione's eyes widened at Lexi's language. "Well what am I to think? You spend your time trying to build a case for her. We constantly fight and you haven't touched me since before you were kidnapped!"

Lexi growled and leaned over, firmly attaching her lips to the young brunette's. Hermione gasped before recovering, pushing the older witch harder against her. They kissed with fervor, like they hadn't touched in years. Finally, they both with drew gasping for breath. Lexi pushed Hermione down and pinned her hands above her head. Hermione tried to pull her hands away, but the older witch was too strong. She whimpered as Lexi leaned down and attacked her pulse point, nipping and kissing down her neck.

Lexi leaned up and smirked down at the helpless brunette. She ripped her shirt and roughly grabbed her breast. Hermione looked into the older witch's eyes and saw the darkness swirling around. As aroused as she was, it also scared her.

"Is this what you want? I'm going to show you who's in charge...you won't doubt me again."

Hermione tried to relax, but this was not the girl she was used to. She tried to move her hands again, but they were secured tightly above her head. "L..Lexi?" She whimpered out as the older witch froze immediately. Hermione's voice wasn't not filled with passion, it was filled with fear. Lexi sat up and looked down and narrowed her eyes. Realization passed over her as she saw how scared Hermione was.

She quickly rose to her feet, trying to put more distance between herself and the younger witch. Hermione sat up and pulled her torn blouse around her. "I..It's okay Lexi...I'm okay."

Lexi looked at Hermione with tears in her eyes. "It's not okay. I don't know what's happening to me. It's not safe to be near me until I figure this out. I'm sorry...I have to go."

She didn't give Hermione a chance to stop her as she apparated out of the manor.

* * *

Katie came back down the stairs after putting Astoria to bed. Lexi smiled as the brunette witch went to the kitchen and came back out with a tray of tea. "She loves seeing you. I swear, she looks more and more like you every day."

Lexi chuckled, "lets hope it's just my looks she gets."

Katie sighed, "you are a good person Lexi. Everyone else sees that, why can't you?"

"I'm messed up. Maybe I was good before I became a Death Eater, but that lifestyle corrupted me. Maybe I am more like Bellatrix."

Katie shook her head, "that's not possible. You were still doing the right thing even as you were forced to become a Death Eater. The Dementors may have fed on your happiness, but this guilt and darkness has always been inside you. You were just too blinded by trying to protect others. Are you telling me you have always been so passive aggressive?"

Lexi thought about it as she took a drink of tea. "No, I guess I was a little more direct before..."

Katie chuckled, "before Hermione?"

Lexi smiled, "yeah, before Hermione."

"I agree. You didn't question yourself when you did what you did for me during the revel. You took charge of getting my family and Hermione out of danger. I think your physical side was repressed to make Hermione comfortable. You were her first and you wanted to make sure you didn't hurt her. But were all of your sexual encounters as vanilla as they are with Hermione?"

Lexi sighed, "I think I get what you are saying. No...as much as I enjoy making love, I have also enjoyed a little kink."

Katie stood and took both cups of tea, placing them back on the tray. "And there is your solution. It's not that you are dangerous or are slipping into the dark. You were already toeing the shadows. You need to explain your preferences to Hermione. She is a very strong willed girl...maybe she would enjoy being submissive every once in a while."

Lexi chuckled and grabbed the tray to clean up. "I think you're right. Now if she doesn't kill me for trying to help Bella we might move on from this."

Katie shook her head, "you're on your own there."

* * *

Hermione laid on her bed reading Hogwarts: A History. She had to calm down and she thought her favorite book would be the solution. She was wrong as she slammed it shut after re-reading the same paragraph five times. What happened at the manor was fresh in her mind. There were so many emotions clogging her brain, she was sure if Luna were there she would be telling the brunette her head was full of wacksprats.

Hermione still didn't understand Lexi's insistence on petitioning rehabilitation for Bellatrix. The dark witch was crazy, there was no doubt about that. But how could her girlfriend try to save the one person responsible for their torture? She knew the crest was long gone, but that didn't mean the dark witch hadn't done something else to lure Lexi for her help.

Then there was the issue with what happened on the couch. To say she was aroused was an understatement. It had been months since she had been physical with Lexi and she craved the older witch so much. At first it was exciting, but when she looked up into her eyes...she thought she had changed again. There was a look on Lexi's face that she had never seen before. In the back of her mind, she knew Lexi would never hurt her, but still...in that moment all those past encounters came rushing back where Bellatrix had bewitched her and she was scared. Lexi had never been anything but loving to her, so this new aggressive side threw her off completely.

She heard the door creak open and she turned her head to see long red hair followed by light blue eyes peak in. "Come in Ginny."

The red head grinned and shut the door behind her. She made her way to the bed, sitting beside the brunette. "Did you and Lexi have another argument?"

Hermione sighed, "I guess. I'm still trying to figure out why she wants to help Bellatrix. Then I accused her of having feelings for Bellatrix. She got sort of angry at that and we began to snog pretty heavily."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "the arguing part sucks, but at least you two are getting it on again. It's about time."

Hermione avoided Ginny's eyes and sat up with her back against her pillows.

"Okay...you two didn't get it on?"

Hermione sighed and blushed, "we were snogging and she was a little more aggressive than I'm used to her being. It surprised me and she thought she either hurt me or scared me. She apparated away before I could talk to her."

"She didn't hurt you though right?"

Hermione shook her head, "no...just surprised me. She's never been that way before."

Ginny grinned, "did you like it?"

"I don't know...I guess. I mean I was aroused. Merlin this is so embarrassing."

Ginny chuckled, "it's not. Some people like to be a little more adventurous. She's been protecting you all this time...maybe this side of her has always been there. Would you let her if she wanted to try something different."

Hermione nodded without hesitation, "I would do anything for her."


End file.
